


Lost in Thoughts

by Prospirit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots of bits and pieces of ideas. Things either not strong enough for me to make a whole story out of, or ideas that ended up edited out of other stories. Each chapter will be stand alone, not necessarily in the same universe. Each Chapter summary will contain the applicable warnings and tags so readers can skip the ones that don't interest them.Ch.1- Post-Revelations - Major Character DeathCh.2 - Au - Some mild violence Rape/Non-con elementsCh.3- Gameplay universe - 3some with Corrin, Saizo and RyomaCh.4- Teaser for my other story "Amend"Ch.5-"Moonlight Dance" universe- Major Character DeathCh.6- Pre-Gameplay universe- Corrin and Odin sex, slightly rape/non-con depending on how you look at itCh.7-Post-Revelations - Short music inspired bit about Corrin's immortality. Major Character DeathCh.8 - Pre-gameplay universe - Continuation of ch.6, Odin and Laslow talk about their sexual conquests when someone unexpectedly joins the conversation, and a new plan is made.





	1. Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is an idea based on the post-Revelations time line. I didn't think it had enough meat on it to make into a full story. Contains major character death.

Fate is a funny thing. To some, their fate is set before them from the moment of their birth, while others, the path is unclear. Some spend their entire lives trying to find their fate, while others spend their lives running from theirs. What if you could truly see your fate? To glance upon the path ahead, and offered the chance to change it? To save a friend, overcome a flaw, to spare an enemy, make a sacrifice for those you love?

It was in a dream that the path ahead became clear, when an ancient voice whispered her name inside her mind. It was the same fate as her father's. Driven to madness. At first, she refused to believe it, thought it was just a crazy dream. But when she had the same dream the second night, then the third, then the fourth, she knew it was more than a dream. Her family seemed to catch on too, noticing her odd behaviour that deteriorated day after day. 

Could she do this to them? Make them watch her slow decent, to see who she is disintegrate until only a shell remained? How long would the corruption of her mind take? Days? Years? Decades?

How long did she have to enjoy the smiling faces of her sons, the warm embrace of her husband, the watchful eyes of her retainer. How long could hold off the voice that had crept into her mind. It didn't take long for Saizo to see how troubled she was, nor did it take long for him to convince his wife to open up to him. Corrin told him everything. Of the dreams, the images of herself going mad, like some out of body experience as she watched herself destroy everything she held dear. Of the voice that beckoned her to become the monster she saw.  
His reaction was swift, to summon every diviner, monk, shrine maiden and onmyoji who would answer the call. To gaze into the future, to deny the path Corrin had seen. But none could do so. For each and every one said the same thing. 

"Your future is filled with destruction, and death."

Saizo became angered, unable to accept the path ahead, but Corrin remained calm. She needed to, in order to think clearly, and find a way to change her fate. Or worse yet, the fate of her sons. Her blood ran through them too, she could have passed this down to them! In a state of deep though, she stared at her hands, knowing those hands would one day be the means to destroying everything. Saizo seemed to sense her train of thought, taking her hands in his, and assuring her it would not happen. He seemed so sure, so confident. But he was wrong. 

While Saizo went on a personal mission to locate a sage, or a voice of the Gods on earth, Corrin poured herself into old books. Accounts of the old Dragons, rituals, spells, dark arts. This was no longer just about her. Each night the nightmares got worse, the voice that called out to her growing louder. Now, she could hear it during the day too. The constant whispers were beyond irritating, but she could not succumb. She would not succumb to it! Not until she could find a way to save her boys!  
Weeks and weeks of searching, it seemed her quest was helpless. But one day, a book arrived from Nohr, from her brother, Leo. A note attached to the cover, simply stating a page number. She did not hesitate, throwing the cover open and flying through the pages. The page was scribed with a diagram of a spell circle, and detailed the means of a dark, forbidden spell. Blood's Restitution. It was exactly what she needed. 

Like a woman possessed, she prepared everything she needed to perform this spell. Then, she waited. Waited until the hour was late, until the moon had long claimed the sky, and sleep had gripped the world. Corrin slipped from her husband's warm embrace, and silently crept back to her study. It had to be tonight, this could not wait one more day. Opening the locked draw of her desk, the leather satchel held everything she needed, snatched it up and quickly left again. To Asugi's room, her eldest son, the heir to the Saizo line. He always slept to heavily, but tonight there was no room for error. A bottle was pulled from the satchel, and a folded piece of cloth. She poured the liquid from the bottle over the fabric, and gently laid it over her son's mouth and nose.

Each deep breath pulled the ether into his lungs, forcing him into a deep deep sleep, so he could not wake while she worked. After a few minutes, long enough to be sure he would not stir, she put the fabric away, and began the real work. A large folded canvas appeared from the bag next. Corrin gave great care in unfolding it gently, not to tear it. The magic circle pictured in the book perfectly copied, large enough for a grown man to lay in. A blade held each corner of the canvas to the floor, unlit candles around the outer edge of the circle while Corrin now collected her son. He was heavy, but she was strong too. Hoisting him up from his bed, her arms circling his chest as she dragged him to the floor.  
Still, she was careful as she lowered him down, laying him within the circle. Her fingers weaved through his hair, and kissed his forehead, like she did when he was just a babe. She whispered her love for him in his ear, and what she did, was out of that love. She had to gather her own strength, to make herself do what came next. Spinning Asugi's wrist, exposing his palm, she sliced open his hand. With the same blade, she sliced her own hand, then pressed her open wound against his. Her eyes shut as she chanted the ancient words, ones that had not been spoken for an age. She did not fully know their meaning, but she had memorized them, and recited without fail. The candles around the circle sparked into flame, then turned an eerie green. Her chant continued, hearing the pained groans of her son, but she could not stop now! She had to believe it would work, that this would save his life, save him from a fate she'd passed down to him. 

She could feel it, his blood, seeping into her wound and flowing inside of her. It was warm, and tingled as it travelled up her arm. When at last the spell was complete, the candles dying out on their own, Corrin had to believe that it was all worth it. Tears in her eyes, she kissed her beloved son's forehead once more. What little healing magic she knew, she used to close his wound, as if it had never been, then carefully dragged him back into his bed, and packed up the items from her spell. As she went to leave Asugi's room, she turned to gaze at him one more time, to see the pain he'd experienced had passed. She prayed it was enough, because it wasn't over yet. The whole thing would be repeated again, but with Kana this time. 

He was much easier to move into the spell circle, still small enough to carry in her arms. Her youngest son, who took after her so much more then he knew. As her spell ended once again, she could not hold back the tears this time, gently crying over her young son. This was all she could give him in this life, a chance for normalcy. Kissing his cheek, pressing her forehead against his she could barely breath. Her healing magic closing his wound, then hers, she lifted his small body up off the floor. She could already see a difference in him, his pointy ears, a trait she'd given him, were no more. His ears looked normal now, rounded and short. It gave her the strength she needed, the promise that she'd altered his fate. All that was left was her own. The spell would not work for her, the blood of the dragon too pure. After absorbing the dragon blood from her sons, the voice had grown even louder. She could barely hear herself think past it, trying to corrupt her mind. 

What happened next, she had no planned, but there was no choice anymore. There was no time left, the darkness inside of her fighting to twist her mind. She regretted not spending more time with her family while she could, of not having one last night with her husband, but the screaming of the voice in head was more than she could take. Even penning a quick goodbye was painful, hardly able to write a cohesive note past the voice that pained her so. Somehow she managed, left a note for Saizo, fetched a pair of clothes, and slipped away. 

What she didn't know was her lack of stealth was enough to wake the fiery ninja, hearing the door close as she crept away. At first he thought she'd just slipped away to relieve herself, or to fetch something to drink, but when she did not return, Saizo pulled himself from the bed. His eye quickly spied the note with his name perched on their dresser, snatching it and prying open the wax seal. Her word were so erratic, but he could tell it was meant as 'goodbye'. Saizo wasted no time, grabbing a shirt from the dresser and slipping it over his head before marching out to find his wife. 

The guards posted in the hall reported seeing her head toward the great hall, the entrance of the castle they now lived in. The guards there said she was going outside for fresh air. Outside, her footprints were easy to spot in the dirt, leading straight out of the castle gate. He'd stop to growl at the guards about letting the Queen of Valla leave the castle in the middle of the night, alone, but finding Corrin was more important. He'd see that they were disciplined later. 

He followed as quickly as he could, seeing from her unsteady path that something wasn't right. But she was alone. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him, toward the canyon to the west. He could feel his chest tighten as he realized where she was heading, and gave everything he had to run faster. The sun was cresting over the horizon when he finally caught sight of her, drawing closer to the edge, her hand holding her head. 

Saizo called after her, cried out her name, but she did not stop. Neither would he. Once again he tried to call to her, running after her. Corrin finally stopped, turning to look at him, her eyes bloodshot and looking exhausted. The gap between them was closing, drawing closer, but Corrin's eyes narrowed. She raised her hand, her eyes glowing blue as spires of bone came rising up, keeping Saizo from reaching her. 

Saizo skid to a stop just before them, staring at his wife only a few feet away. He begged her to stop, to come home, that they can help her. Corrin just offered a soft smile, though the pain behind it never faded. Only a few small words crossed her lips.

"I love you Saizo, and our boys. That's why I _Must_ do this."

She stepped away, turning, facing the canyon once more. Saizo cried out to her again, to come back, to not do this. He declared his love for her, reaching out to for her, but it fell on deaf ears. Corrin drew ever closer to the edge, Saizo throwing himself against the bone bars they kept him from her, desperate to stop this. Helpless to watch as Corrin threw herself from the edge, quickly falling out of his sight. For a moment, his heart stopped, choking on his own breath.

Back at the castle, a panic had started. The Queen of Valla was missing, as was her husband. Asugi had every guard scowering every corner of the castle, and had several more mounting up to begin searching the nearby areas. Just as the gates opened to allow the search party to exit, Saizo came into view. In his arms, Corrin's broken body. He was just a shadow of a man, ready to crumble at any moment. Asugi had never seen his Father look so broken, so empty. Things would never be the same.


	2. Dance in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Dimension, many years after the events of the game, and reincarnated into different circumstances. 
> 
> This one's more fluffy than anything, with a little darkness in there.
> 
> Heads up, its a long one

It was quiet, but it would not be for long. People had gathered from far and wide for this opportunity. One Corrin dreaded. She was but a young 16, sitting on the stool that accompanied her vanity, brushing her long silver hair. She was the only daughter of King Garon and Queen Mikoto, seen as a vision of beauty for her nation, a word that had spread across the whole world it seemed. 

This ball that her parents were holding tonight, in her 'honour', was, in fact, an attempt to betroth her to Prince. She would one day rule in their place, but they feared she was not strong enough to do it alone, she would need a King by her side. Corrin wasn't pleased by this, she wasn't weak, she never gave her parents a reason to believe she was, and they never offered her an opportunity to prove otherwise! Slamming her brush down on the wood of the vanity, Corrin sighed, frustrated, and felt alone. 

"My Lady, please don't be upset!" The shy voice of Corrin's hand maiden called out, quickly kneeling at Corrin's side. Sakura was not much younger than her, having been appointed to Corrin's service when they were both young, they've always been very close. 

"Sorry Sakura, I don't mean to startle you." Corrin spoke softly to the timid girl, sighing softly as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror.  
"All these people. None of them have come to try and see me for me, they're interested in the throne. They want the title and the perks that go with it. I'm just a ticket to an easy life." Corrin voiced out of frustration, sighing again as Sakura took Corrin's brush, and stepped behind her to continue brushing her hair.

"My Lady, if it upsets you so, why go?" Sakura asked quietly, pulling back sections of Corrin's hair.

"Because if I don't, Mother and Father will be furious. And if I'm going to be stuck with someone the rest of my life, I might as well _try_ and get to know him first." Grumbling to Sakura, watching as she styled her hair gently.

"May I speak freely My Lady?" Sakura asked again, Corrin's expression lightening. 

"Always. You don't have to ask." 

"Well, since you're parents are going to be busy speaking with every Prince in the palace, why not sneak off and join the party early? Get to know some of the Prince's, see which ones are only interested in being King, and which ones are interested in meeting you." 

Corrin's eyes widened, staring at the reflection of the pink haired maiden who continued to fuss with her hair. 

"Sakura, that's genius!" Corrin praised the younger woman, who blushed as she finished tying up Corrin's hair. Small sections taken from the sides, pulled back to keep her hair off her face, a yellow flower shaped bun holding her hair back while the rest flowed more naturally. Corrin turned to face Sakura, who had averted her gaze. With a small breathy giggle, Corrin stood and wrapped her arms around Sakura's smaller frame. 

"I wish you and I could have been sisters." Corrin whispered into her ear as Sakura hugged her back. 

"Me too. Now let's get your dress on so you can go!" Sakura cheered at Corrin, leading her off to the closet on the other side of the room. 

"I just thought of something." Corrin spoke ominously, stopping short.  
"Mother and Father will call for me, and I won't be here. They'll panic." 

Sakura smiled at Corrin mischievously. 

"I'll stay here and tell them you're still getting ready. That you're having a bad hair day." Grinning to Corrin, who smiled back. 

"You'd do that for me?!"

Sakura just nodded, letting Corrin hug her again.

The large stone door creaked open, revealing a long dusty corridor, a hidden passage within the castle. Corrin turned to Sakura one more time, wearing a dark green dress that flowed to her ankles, folds in the material giving it a wavy look, and expanding as she spun. Across the neckline and shoulder straps that went around her shoulders rather than over them, were yellow flowers akin to a dahlia. Around her neck, a simple chain with dark violet stone pendant, speckles with little flecks of silver. 

"Thank you so much for doing this!" Corrin gleefully thank Sakura, giving her one more big hug.

"It's my pleasure, Lady Corrin. Now go! Have fun!" She shooed Corrin along, who nodded, and headed off down the hidden passage, listening to the stone door creek closed behind her. It didn't take long for her to reach the end of the tunnel, quickly looking for anyone who might spot her, before quickly scurrying out. The only eyes on her were horses, the tunnel let out at the stables, but they were used to it by now. It was not the first time she'd slipped out this way, and certainly would not be the last. Giving herself a quick once over, making sure no straw clung to her dress or her hair, she quietly joined the gathering crowd.

She was so excited! Not one person knew who she was, she could easily wander through the crowd and listen in on people without ever having to tell them she was the reason they were here. The first to catch her eye was a tall blonde man wearing what appeared to be a black crown around his brow. He was speaking to another man, a shorter one with long grey hair not unlike her own, tied back with a decorative red ribbon. Corrin stood near them, close enough to ease drop, but far enough to avoid suspicion. 

"I'm just wondering if she's as beautiful as they say." Xander began, rubbing his chin a bit in thought.  
"A good-looking woman on my arm, a nation at my feet, certainly Father would be impressed then!" 

Corrin, however, was not impressed, valuing her life and her Kingdom as more than his trophy. 

"I'm sure she is Xander, but she's not your type." Takumi boasted, puffing out his chest.  
"A woman like that needs a real man, one who lays down the law and puts her in her place!"

Pass! Those two did not set a good tone for her hunt.

"I wonder how tall she is." She could overhear another voice, drawn to it curiously. A woman dressed in red, a dark blue band in her short blonde hair was its owner. She gave off an aura of strength, reflected by the man with long brown hair she was speaking to. 

"I'm sure it doesn't matter." Ryoma spoke in a calm tone, crossing his arms.  
"As soon as I can convince King Garon I am not who he's looking for, we can leave." Sounding more cross. Corrin shrugged as she moved on.

"I love you Ryoma." The strong woman's voice whispered softly. Corrin turned to look curiously, seeing Ryoma's arms wrap around her waist, and place a kiss on her lips.  
"I love you too Scarlet." 

Corrin just smiled as she walked away, hoping they find a way to be together.

Next was a tall man, darker skin, but very light hair. Very short hair too! Next to him was a girl shorter than Corrin with long blonde hair who seemed to have trouble sitting still. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" Cheered the shorter girl, who had to be a fair bit younger, at least Corrin thought.

"Yes Lady Elise" The tall man spoke quite plainly, not moving as she bounced around like an energetic child.

"There's going to be music, and dancing, and food! Oh, do you think there will be games?!" Elise paused long enough to look up curiously at her keeper. 

"No, Lady Elise." Again in a very plain voice. This just made Elise pout. 

"Awe! Will you at least play with me?" She pouted up at him, making the tall man swallow hard. 

"Yes, Lady Elise." Elise cheered quite loudly, hugging the man's arm and snuggling her head against his arm. 

"You're the best Benny!"

Corrin had to keep from cracking up, forcing back the laugh as she was determined to move on. She didn't have time listen in on the next man who caught her eye, as the trumpets sounded to announce the appearance of the King and Queen. Corrin dipped behind a man with a much larger build than her own, to try and stay out of their line of sight. Garon held Mikoto's arm in his as they appeared on the balcony above the entrance of the castle. 

"Welcome Everyone!" Garon's voice boomed over the heads of everyone present, smiling down on the crowd.  
"Thank you for coming to the celebration of Princess Corrin's coming of age ball! It warms my heart to see so many who wish to celebrate with us!"

Mikoto took a step forward to address the crowd as well. 

"As is Tradition, King Garon and I will be watching all the fine gentlemen here, looking for the perfect match for our daughter."  
Corrin groaned under her breath.  
"We hope one among you will truly stand out from the rest, as the man for her. So please, come in! And let the celebration begin!" 

The crowd cheered in excitement as the doors to the castle opened, people pouring in. Corrin found herself swept up in the mass of people pressing their way toward the ball room in an organized chaos. It really was decorated beautifully, celebrating spring and new beginnings, all a convenient metaphor in Corrin's mind. Her hunt for a suitable mate was not going well. Each conversation she listened in on was the same thing. Either wondering how beautiful she is or the allure of being King consort. No one was interested in her as a person, just how she would look on their arm. It was discouraging. 

She was about ready to give up, accept her life was going to be a lonely one with a stranger who was only going to see her as a pretty flower to sniff at. Slipping to the buffet tables, she poured herself a glass of punch to quench her thirst and picked out a small piece of cake to make herself feel better about the whole thing. Lifting the glass to her lips, she turned to wander back to her room but quickly collided with something in her path. The glass dropped from her hand, shattering on the floor and spilling punch all over the floor. The cake just behind, squishing as it landed on the floor, an arm jetting out to catch Corrin before she could slip and land in the mess below. It all happened in a flash that she was still registering it in her mind, looking up at the one she'd bumped into, and caught her from falling. 

He didn't look like the others, at least not to her. Instead of all the bright colours everyone else wore, this one wore black and red. Simpler pant and coat, blood red vest and tie over a white shirt. A black cape on his back, lined in a dark red silk, but most strange, a black mask. It wasn't you typical mask either, while the right side looked more of the common shape, the left extended further on her forehead, and trailed down the side of his face to a point by his chin. She couldn't see his eyes past the mask, but she could tell he was looking down at her. To top it all off, greased back red hair with a section on top that rose up like a flame, and an even smaller section that dipped in front of the mask. She couldn't help but stare up at him, feeling a warmth in her cheeks.

"Are you alright, miss?" His somewhat stern voice called out to her dazed state, pulling her back to her senses as she blinked and shuttered slightly. 

"Yes, yes I'm alright. I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" She apologized profusely, getting back on her feet, his hand slowly pulling away in case she slipped again. 

"That's alright. No harm done." He assured her, raising her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss just above her knuckles before slipping away. At first, her eyes followed him, before she skipped forward to be just a step behind him. He suddenly stopped, turning to look over his shoulder at her, making Corrin blush nervously. 

"Can I help you?" He half-growled at her, sending a chill down Corrin's spine. 

"Ah, I, don't think so. I just, want to apologize again..." Corrin stammered, eyes darting away. 

"Don't worry about it." He tried to dismiss her again, turning his back to the wall and leaning against it. His arms crossed as he sighed to himself. Corrin just stood still, watching him curiously.

"Did you need something?" He questioned now, eyeing her intensely. 

"No. I just, you seem to be alone. I thought maybe you'd like some company." Taking a cautious step forward, his eyes looking away from her and out into the ballroom. He didn't object to her standing beside him, leaving a few feet of clearance, nervously fiddling her thumbs behind her back. 

"Are you here to catch a glimpse of the 'beautiful princess'?" Corrin remarked a bit sarcastically, trying to get him to open up a little. The man snorted under his breath, turning his gaze away.

"No, no I am not. I'm here out of obligation. _My father_ thought I should come as a representative, show our support. That is all." The man grumbled, clearly unhappy at his forced participation in this event. His gaze fixed on Corrin, who nodded along silently to his words. 

"What about you? I thought they were only interested in _Princes'_ at this thing." He halfheartedly snarled at her, more residual annoyance then directed at her. Corrin shrugged, giving herself a brief moment to think.

"Obligation, same as you. I really can't wait for this whole thing to be over." Corrin spoke honestly, it wasn't a lie either, just not the whole truth. The man nodded, then shifted from his spot, turning away. 

"Where are you going?" Corrin asked before he could slip away. 

"To get some fresh air." He replied before starting off again. 

"Can I-" Corrin timidly added, cutting herself short. 

"Up to you" He called back, Corrin grinning as she dashed off after him.

They walked in silence, Corrin's shoes tapping along the cobblestone below as she tried to keep pace. His gaze shifted to her a few times, eyeing the way her dress moved when she walked, or the lines of her face. She glanced at him a few times too, intrigued by how mysterious he was. As her eyes dipped up to him again, grinning to herself, her heel caught itself in a raised stone and lost her balance. His arm again reached out and stopped her from falling over, her fingers gripping his arm for support.

"Bit of a klutz are we?" The man sounded amused, helping lift Corrin to her feet. 

"I can be sometimes. Don't often wear these kinds of shoes." a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she brushed off the skirt of her dress, running her fingers over her hair by her ear. 

"You should be more careful, hate for you to ruin such a nice dress by falling on it." Spoken plainly before continuing on into the castle gardens. Corrin paused a brief moment, making sure she heard that right, before sprinting forward to catch up again. 

"But you're okay with ruining your nice clothes to catch a klutz girl?" She teased back, seeing a hint of a grin cross his lips. 

"They're just clothes." 

"Where are you from anyways?" Corrin interjected before he could say another word on the matter. The man stopped at a bench in the gardens, overlooking a bed filled with flowers. 

"A country a long ways from here. It's deeply rooted in tradition, very different from this place..." He paused, taking a moment to take a deep breath as he seemed lost in thought. Shaking whatever was in his mind away, his attention returned to Corrin who had sat beside him. 

"What about you? Where are you from?" He asked casually, making conversation. 

"Oh, uh. Here, actually." Corrin looked away nervously, pulling a section of hair over her shoulder and playing with it. 

"You're a noble's daughter or something like that, then?" 

"Yes, exactly!" Corrin breathed a silent sigh of relief that he'd made the excuse for her. 

"Could you tell me more about life here?" He asked her quietly, but Corrin smiled, her attention turned back to him, nodding in agreement. 

It started with a comparison of customs and traditions, local flora and climate. Shifting to cuisine, and dress. Both telling of the worlds they knew, slowly opening up. Their walk continued through the garden, then out of the castle and down to the pier. They talked about family, Corrin being an only child always received a lot of attention from her parents. Meanwhile the masked man had a younger twin. Voicing the pressure he felt as heir, and the desire to live up to those expectations, but also craved the freedom his brother has been given. Corrin agreed that the pressure of expectation was a heavy load sometimes, not wanting to disappoint anyone. His hand touched hers, laying over it as his thumb grazed the her skin, making them hold eye contact for a moment before both shyly looked away. His hand did not retreat as his eyes did, rather squeezed her hand slightly. 

"It occurs to me that I never caught your name." The masked man spoke gently, his gaze slowly turning to her again. Corrin's eyes also looked toward him, a slight smile curling her lips. 

"My name is Corrin. And what may I call you?" Trying to sound confident past her nerves. The man paused, eyes darting away again. 

"Saizo." He spoke quickly, clearing his throat after. Corrin slid a little closer, her hand turning in his to better hold his hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Saizo." Her silken voice flowing into his ears, turning his head to look at her as her head gently placed itself on his shoulder. A moment of silence passed, enjoying what was before Saizo shrugged his shoulder to get Corrin's attention again. 

"You live in the Castle, don't you?" He asked plainly, Corrin just nodding in response.

"Where is the best view?" Saizo asked as a follow-up, Corrin grinning as she motioned for him to follow. She barely took two steps before his hand found hers again, giving it a little squeeze as they walked.

Corrin lead Saizo to the tallest window in the castle, a long padded seat along the window with a few books nearby, as this was a spot she claimed to visit often. Saizo seemed to eye it over, the size of the window, the plush of the seat, and seemed displeased. Corrin was uncertain what to think at first, even less so when Saizo opened the window and slid out of it. His hand beckoned her to come with him. She was nervous, and carefully followed. His hand guided her to climb out the window, and wrap her arms around his neck. With a warning of 'hold on tight', Saizo scaled the side of the castle, pulling them up to the roof. The view from here was better than the one from her window, able to see the mountains usually out of her view, as well as the sparkling water she would gaze across. Saizo plunked down on a level surface of the roof, and motioned for Corrin to join him. They sat together, watching the sun set over the water. A cool breeze picked up, tickling Corrin's shoulders and sending a chill down her spine, giving a slight coo as she shivered. Wasn't even a moment later that she felt Saizo's cape drape over her shoulders, warm from his body heat, chasing away the chill. Her eyes darted to him, who acted like it was nothing. Pulling the cloak over her arms, she couldn't help but blush, her attention no longer on the colours that stained the sky. She stared down at his leg, because turning to look at his face would have been suspicious. 

"Thank you." Saizo began softly, giving Corrin the excuse she needed to look him in the eye again.  
"I was dreading this thing today, but you've made it bearable, and dare I say, fun." He almost sounded dismissive, like he was trying to not sound desperate or overly eager. Corrin nodded, swallowing to moisten her throat before replying.

"Me too, actually. All I wanted was for this day to end, and now, I don't want it to." She admitted softly, turning away again to hide her embarrassment. She could hear Saizo shift, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of her face. Her eyes turned toward him but was unable to hide the redness that had spread from her cheeks to across her face. Saizo's grin made her feel a little more at ease but felt confused as he stood. Her eyes followed him as he walked to the edge of the roof, then turned to her again. 

"Come on, let's head back in so you can warm up." His voice softer than the more gruff tone she'd heard from him all day. Nodding, she carefully navigated toward him. Her arms wrapping around his neck again so he could lower them down into the castle once more. Corrin returned his cape once they were inside the window again, thanking him for the kindness. She couldn't help but feel shy, her eyes dipping away from him again, rubbing her left arm nervously while he tied his cape back in place.

"Corrin" He whispered to her, drawing her eyes up to him once more.  
"I'd like to try something if that's alright." 

Corrin nodded in agreement, despite not knowing what he had in mind. Gripping the edge of his cape in one hand and raising it, taking a step closer. Corrin froze in place, his arm surrounding her as his lips pressed against hers. Letting out a slight squeak through her nose, Corrin quickly gave into the kiss, her fingers curling around the edges of his coat, eyes closing as she let herself be lost in the moment. It was a strange sense of safety, like his cape around her was a shield to keep out all the bad, finding only comfort in his kiss. She wasn't even sure how long they stood there, no amount of time could be enough, part of her upset as she felt him pull away. However the need for air called them both, panting softly as they locked eyes again. His mask could not hide the blush on his cheeks this time, staring at one another as they regained their senses. Clearing his throat, Saizo carefully took a step backward, pushing his cape behind his shoulders again. 

"Thank you" His voice cracking slightly, then turning and walking away in embarrassment. He only got a few steps away before Corrin dashed forward to catch up, her fingers slipping into his hand. He paused to look at her, the way she smiled at him, the cute blush still highlighting her face. He just grinned back, walking along with her this time. 

They wandered back toward the ball, slipping back in as if they'd never left. No one seemed to notice anyways. Corrin tugged on Saizo's arm a second, turning his attention to her. She looked serious now, turning to face her, looking concerned about her sudden change of expression. She cleared her throat before speaking. 

"I have to go do something..." She started seriously, seeing the displeased frown tugging on his lips.  
"I should only be a minute. Once I'm done, can I come find you again?" She asked nervously, but his expression changed to a grin, nodding his approval. Corrin beamed, bowing her head thankfully to him. He released her hand to let her go, but she quickly dived in to kiss his cheek, before scampering off. 

She didn't want to take any longer than needed, dashing off to the stairs that lead up to the thrones her parents currently occupied. They were busy talking to one another to notice her initially, but their attentions turned as she bowed before them. 

"Corrin there you are! We thought you'd never come out of your room..." Queen Mikoto spoke kindly to her young daughter, but Corrin quickly cut in. 

"I came down hours ago, but I must ask. Mother, Father, have you chosen whom my betrothed is yet?" Asking urgently, praying for the answer she wanted. 

"We were just discussing it..." King Garon tried to inform her. 

"Because I think I found the perfect candidate, he's the heir to his nation, he's kind and respectful, and proven to me that he is not about putting on a facade to impress..." Corrin tried to reason with them, hopeful they would reconsider. The King and Queen shared a glance, seeming to communicate without speaking as Garon shrugged his shoulders, Mikoto giving a half grin as she tilted her head. Garon sighed audibly as he turned back to Corrin. 

"Well, fetch him then!" Sounding mildly displeased, but Corrin wasn't willing to give him the chance to change his mind. Bowing once more out of respect before dashing off again. Mikoto's hand placed itself over her husbands, grinning. 

"She get's it from you!" He growled playfully, making Mikoto giggle slightly. 

"Let's just give him a chance. If she's that taken with him, he deserves that much."

Corrin's eyes scanned the ballroom for Saizo again as she rushed down the stairs, trying to locate him. A hand touched hers as drew near the floor again, making her jump in place and look at the owner of the hand. A man she did not recognize. He was older, dark hair that seemed almost greasy. A silver crown around his brow and his dark purple eyes that looked almost dead inside. He made her feel uneasy, a shiver running up her spine. 

"Princess Corrin I presume? May I have a dance?" His voice as cold as his eyes, giving her a wide grin that didn't make her feel any more at ease. 

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for someone, maybe another time." She tried to dismiss him, walking away, but his hand gripped her wrist and pulled her in against him. Two more men quickly shifted to stand behind her, shoulder to shoulder like a wall. One a tall, bald man who had a sinister grin on his lips. The other, smaller by comparison, but still bigger than she was. He was a blonde man with a strange outfit, what looked almost like a bed cap on his head, and broad gold coloured shoulder pads. He seemed to be blush as he stared at her with hungry eyes. 

"I insist" The one who'd pulled her in hissed in her ear like a snake in human clothing. Corrin tried to pull away, unable to match the purple-eyed man's strength. The tall bald man's hand pressed against her mouth before she could call for help, gripping her arm just below the shoulder. The three of them pushed her off away from the ball, easily overpowering her. The grip on her arm was far too tight to slip from, already knowing her arm would bruise from it. Better to go along with them and try to alert a guard, or try to slip away when the opportunity presented itself. The big brute covering her mouth moved his hand away as they lead her into a seldom used area of the castle.

"Are you sure this passage is safe?" The bald one asked to the dark haired one, who chuckled in his snake-like voice. 

"Absolutely, I paid off the guards, we have a straight shot out." His voice alone made her feel tense, but if his words were true, she needed to find her chance soon. There was a hidden passage ahead, if she could run to it and hide before the could catch up, she could get away. Just need to stay calm, wait for the moment their guard drops. 

"She's not resisting either! This is too easy!" Cheered the blonde one in a creepy cackle, seeming far too pleased. The grip on her arm started to loosen. Corrin took a few deep breaths, only one shot, had to get this right the first time. Suddenly jerking her arm from the grip of the bald man, she spun and punched him straight in the jaw. He groaned as he flinched away, holding his jaw from the point she hit. The blonde one tried to grab her, but Corrin was ready, driving the palm of her hand into his nose, breaking it. He also cried out in pain as the snake-man growled at her and stepped forward. Corrin swiftly kicked him straight in the balls, the man's knees coming together as he crumbled. Corrin kicked off her shoes and ran! The hall turned just a little ways ahead, she just needed to make the corner. As she skid to slow down enough to turn, the bald man grasped her arm at the elbow, launching her into the wall. 

Corrin cried out as she hit her head on the stone wall, her eyes shut tight from the pain in her head, holding it as she fell to her knees. His hand slapped her across the cheek, the force sending Corrin to the floor, another cry leaving her throat. Her eyes opened as his rough hands gripped her shoulders and forced her on her back. She clawed at his face, trying to get him to release her, when the hands of the snake-man gripped her wrists. He pulled her arms up over her head, pinning them down. Still she would not give in, wriggling to try and get free as the bald one gripped her legs just above the knee. She could see his frustration at her fighting him, but she wasn't about to let them take her so easily. He looked up, giving a head motion to the other man. The one with the bloody nose came into her view, his hand quickly gripping her neck hard, the other pressing down on her chest to keep her from squirming. 

"Spirited one, aren't we?" The bald-headed man growled at her, lifting her legs then forcing her down, slamming her lower back against the stone floor, before pushing her legs open. 

"Hans, is that a good idea?" The bloody nose man voiced in concern. 

"She's going to be nothing but trouble if we don't break that spirit of hers, so why not now?" He growled, his eyes on her lustfully as his round hands pushed the skirt of her dress up. The bloody-nosed one gave off a truly blood-chilling cackle as he agreed, his hand on her chest shifting to her breast, squeezing it and playing roughly in a way that only made Corrin wince more. The material was pushed up to her hips, Corrin panting in fear as he stared down at her, adjusting his own clothes.

The man gripping her neck was sent flying to the floor, ripping her dress as he went, a fist to the side of his head the culprit. The owner of that fist quickly punched Hans in the face, knocking him away from Corrin, giving her the opportunity to pull her legs away and push them together. The snake-man released her on his own to join the fray. Corrin quickly squirmed away, shifting her back against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest, her toes holding down the edge of her dress before looking up at the scene before her. Hans charged her defender, Saizo, who delivered a punch to the gut, then the jaw in the same place Corrin had struck before. Hans let out a cry as his jaw dislocated, Saizo spinning to land another punch to the cheek of the snake-man. In the moment all three of the attackers were down, Saizo drew a dagger from his side, one Corrin was not aware he had on him until that moment. He slashed the blonde's chest open as he approached, turning to Hans who was on the attack. The blade sunk into Han's gut, then quickly jerked upward and splitting him like a fish. He drew the blade out of Hans, the blood spraying across the wall as the blade next plunged into the temple of the snake man. 

Saizo spied the last one trying to crawl away, as if he wouldn't notice, taking the two steps to catch up and stand over him. His hand gripped his shoulder, spinning him onto his back as the blonde fearfully looked up at Saizo. No words were spoken, Saizo gripping the man by the collar, and delivering five fast and powerful punches to his face, turning it into nothing but pulp. He dropped the limp body to the floor, shaking the blood off his fist before turning to Corrin. Her eyes were solidly glued on him, hyperventilating as she trembled against the wall, tears already creeping down her cheeks. Saizo approached slowly, kneeling down as he offered his hand to her. 

"You're safe now..." He whispered softly, knowing she was scared. Her hand extended to take his, her arm shaking as she did. Saizo quickly stood, one hand placing itself under her elbow as he helped lift her to a stand, her one arm remaining crossed against her chest, holding up the ripped material that would otherwise expose her. Pulling the ties to his cape, Saizo quickly wrapped it around her, his arm around her waist to help guide her. Corrin's trembling made it hard to walk, her eyes jumping between the mangled bodies of her attackers, unsteady. Seeing this, Saizo made the decision to sweep her up in his arms, to carry her away from this mess that she did not need to see another moment. 

"I'll take your to your room..." Saizo whispered softly, able to feel her whole body still shaking in his arms. She somehow managed to compose herself enough to guide him through the halls of the castle, giving very basic directions until they turned at her door. Saizo shifted her in his arms to lean against his shoulder, turning the handle, but it would not give. 

"It's locked" 

"S-Sakura" Corrin's voice trembled as she called out to her hand maiden. The lock of the door clicked just before the door opened. 

"Lady Corrin - " She started, before receiving the eye full of a man in a mask, dotted with blood, holding Corrin in his arms. Sakura remained frozen in the door, Saizo carefully pushing past her to bring Corrin inside to rest. 

"Wh-what happened?!" Sakura stammered, trying to process the situation as Saizo sat Corrin down on her bed, keeping his cape wrapped around her tightly. 

"She was attacked." Saizo informed Sakura over his shoulder, who jumped in place. 

"I'll go get help!" Sakura announced quickly before running out of the room. Saizo knelt down before Corrin, who had calmed some, her breathing had leveled off and was no longer in tears. 

"You saved my life!" A tremble did remain in her voice, looking down at him as he remained at her feet. Saizo's hand raised to the mask that had hidden him from her all this time, pulling it away. Beneath, his blood red eye peered up at her, a long scar across his forehead and cheek that overlapped his eye. The scar had been hidden under the mask the entire time, never having been aware of it. 

"Think nothing of it..."

"You're gorgeous!" Corrin blurted without really thinking, making Saizo smile and laugh a little. 

"And you're every bit as beautiful as they say you are, Princess Corrin." 

"You knew? The whole time?!" 

"No, not the whole time. I saw you talking to the King and Queen, that was the tip-off."

Corrin blushed nervously, her eyes turning away. They were silent for a moment before the door to her room abruptly swung open, the King and Queen bursting into the room in search of their daughter. Saizo quickly withdrew, stepping to the side to be out of the way. 

"Corrin are you alright?!" Mikoto sounded fearful, inspecting the redness and swelling on her face and neck as well as the bump that has appeared on her head. 

"I'm okay. Thanks to him." Corrin motioned to Saizo, who stood very still in his place as all eyes fell on him. He swallowed hard as King Garon approached him, a sincere look of appreciation on the King's face. 

"Thank you for saving my daughter! You'll be richly rewarded I assure you." 

"There's - " Saizo was quickly cut off as Garon shouted for the guards to enter that had escorted them there, two men dressed in plate armor clamoring through the door. 

"Lock down the castle, no one leaves without my say so!" Garon shouted at them, both guards saluting the King. 

"That won't be necessary, Your Majesty." Saizo spoke up, Garon's eyes turning to him again.  
"Her attackers are dead, I dispatched them myself." 

Garon again nodded in understanding and appreciation, then waved for the guards to be dismissed. Mikoto was carefully picking Corrin's hair aside to better check the bump on her head, Corrin wincing a little from it. Her sounds of pain drew Saizo's attention, watching carefully. 

"Tell me who you are, young man." Garon spoke to Saizo again, drawing his attention back to the King. 

"I am Saizo of Igasato." He informed the King calmly, making sure he stood straight, Garon nodding once to him.

"There must be something you desire, something I can give you or your nation as thanks for all you've done for my family, and my Kingdom today. No request is too great, just name it!" Garon spoke honestly, the gratitude written on his face. Mikoto and Corrin looked to Saizo again as well, curious to his answer. He paused a moment, looking King Garon in the eye before his gaze shifted to Corrin. Despite the redness that would surely result in bruising, her disheveled hair and tear-stained cheeks, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. 

"I desire only one thing, Your Majesty. But I will not ask for her as a reward, as she must also choose me." 

He could see Corrin blushing, a smile crossing her lips, making one appear on his as well. 

"This is the one you spoke of Corrin?" Mikoto questioned before Corrin could respond. The eager nodding of her head telling all. 

"You wish for my daughter's hand then?" Garon spoke sternly, but Saizo would not back down. 

"I choose you too!" Corrin spoke up as she stood, still clinging to his cape around her. Saizo smiled at her, then returned his gaze to Garon. The King grinned wildly, before letting out a deep laugh. 

"Then be sure to take care of her for me!"

Saizo breathed a sigh of relief, just in time for Corrin to run into his arms. For a brief moment, they held each other tight, until Saizo claimed her lips for his own once again, ignoring the rest of the world around them. Mikoto and Garon shared an awkward glance before Mikoto cleared her throat in an attempt to get their attention. An attempt that failed as they continued their kiss. Instead they just saw themselves out, leaving them to their devices.


	3. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex! You have been warned!

Married life was still somewhat new to Saizo. He'd always dedicated his life to his Lord, and now, he had another to dedicate his life to. Corrin was more than he could ever ask for. She was understanding of his role as retainer to the High Prince, never giving him any grief about the amount he worked, or their lack of time together. Some days they would get back to their room just to collapse into each others arms for a night of peaceful sleep, just to be ripped apart by responsibility first thing in the morning. 

There were times when they got to enjoy each others company more then that. Sometimes they got whole evenings together, or once in a while, a whole day. Those were the best days. His new wife had also stirred up something new in him, something unexpected. Before being married, all sexual encounters were just a means to blow off steam, to get some stress relief. With Corrin, it was more. Touches were sensual, her moans rewards for pleasing her as well. Something he actually cared about! The best was when he could push her to climax, feel her body writhe beneath him and tighten all around him, then drive her to that point again and again until his own glorious climax. 

It was a foreign thought to him when Corrin brought up the idea of fantasies, and desires. The sex had been so amazing it wasn't a thought that crossed his mind. And before her, well, only the release mattered. As always she was kind and encouraging, that should something cross his mind, she'd be happy to help make it a reality. The first time he dared admit something like that, even to her, was something tame and rather common. To press her against the wall while he took her from behind. Of course, Corrin was all too happy to comply. Saizo loved it. It was new, exciting, and gave Corrin an orgasm so intense that they left a pool on the floor beneath them. That was just the doorway to something more. 

As time went on, their experimentation's became more wild. A particular favourite they shared was a hostage scenario Saizo built. She was his captive, being questioned for enemy information, but refused to give any. So, her punishment had to be increased with each refusal. Everything from playful whipping, roughly sucking and pulling off her nipples, playing with her clit to the point she was ready to orgasm, then stopping cold. It ended with Corrin bent over their bed, one of Saizo's hands on her back pressing her down, while the other pulled on her hair. Fucking her ass hard that sent Corrin into such an intense orgasm that she literally lost all control, crying out as Saizo was forced to hold her down, and driving him to his peak as well. There was no memory of what happened after that, just waking up in the morning in each others arms. He's felt so close, or so in love with anyone before. 

But now, a new idea crept into his mind, one he was unsure Corrin would be up for. It's true she's always been supportive of any fantasies he's dreamed up in the past, and believed that the fulfilment of such desires would only strengthen their bond, but this was different. Tonight is one of their evenings together, where they actually have a few hours to themselves, and Saizo was trying to push the images in his mind away as he opened the door to their room. Corrin was waiting for him, candles all around the room creating a romantic glow. She wore his favourite dress, a red number that stopped at her knees, dipped low enough on her chest to see her cleavage, and showed off her shoulders. Around her neck, the white gold chain with a heart pendant that he gave her as a wedding present. Dinner was on the table, waiting for him. He could tell just from the smell it was his favourite dish, boiled riverfish. Ah, so that's why she spent so much time tracking down the spices from Igasato. She was already walking toward him, her arms reaching out to hug him. Saizo quickly shut the door behind him, and folded his arms around her in return. Feeling her so close, her head resting against his chest, it was welcome relief. After a brief moment, and a shared delighted sigh, they pulled themselves apart. Saizo shed his mask, and pulled Corrin in once more, this time to kiss her soft lips. AS they broke apart once more, he could see the blush on her cheeks, the smile that curled her lips. He loved it. 

"So, how was your day?" Corrin finally asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Better, now that I'm home. And what's all this?" He asked inquisitively, gesturing to the spread she'd made for him. 

"You've been working such long days lately, I wanted to surprise you." Corrin admitted a bit shyly, Saizo shooting her glance.

"It's not like you haven't been working hard either. I've been in the same war meetings you have! Your role as leader of this army is more important than me." Saizo tried to argue, but Corrin looked unimpressed.

"We're fighting this war so everyone can be free. What's the point of fighting for freedom if we forget the ones we love along the way?" 

Her argument was hard to counter, and he was appreciative to her efforts, and so pulled her in against him again. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." He whispered softly. Corrin's head snuggling up against him told him she'd already forgiven him. 

"Now come eat before it gets cold!" Corrin insisted, backing from Saizo's embrace, and pulling him toward the table. 

It was perfect, she somehow managed to make it exactly the way he liked. He had a feeling Kaze may have had a hand in it as well, but it was her thought and effort that mattered. She began talking about her day, and whatever else, it wasn't fully registering. Saizo couldn't help the images flashing in his mind again, swearing he could hear her muffled moans as she sucked his dick. It was distracting. His attention turned to his plate, taking bites as he tried to banish the images from his mind. Still they continued, picturing his fingers weaving into her hair, gripping the back of her head and forcing his dick deeper. Her eyes rolling back, looking up to see her being fucked from behind by Lord Ryoma. 

Saizo shook his head suddenly in an attempt to force the idea away, looking up at Corrin. She's fallen silent, he had no idea for how long. A stone faced expression that he didn't know how to read. 

"Are you alright?" She spoke after a moment of them locking gazes, her tone very level, almost uncertain. 

"Yes, sorry, just feeling a bit tired." Saizo tried to cover up, feeling guilty now. 

"You seemed lost in thought there..." Corrin tried to speak to him, Saizo's shoulders tensing nervously. 

"Don't worry about it." He tried to brush off again. 

"Did I upset you?" Corrin questioned, sounding worried now. 

"What? No! I just lost focus!" Saizo tried to reassure her, but Corrin's eyes fell away from him, looking upset now. 

"If it was something I said or did, please tell me." it resounded in her voice now, making Saizo bolt up from his chair to wrap his arms around her. 

"It was nothing you did, I swear it. I've just been off today. A stupid idea came to me and I can't seem to brush it off..." He admitted, hoping she'd believe him this time. 

"Idea?" She questioned softly, her fingers finding their way to his back. 

"Just - it's nothing." 

"Not nothing. If its been on your mind all day its something! Maybe I can help!" Corrin tried to plead to him, looking up at him again, wanting to know. Saizo sighed to himself. 

"Just a bit of a fantasy, but its something I know you wouldn't agree to, so just don't worry about it." 

"I don't think that's fair. I haven't refused anything until now, and you know how important the fulfilment of fantasy is to me!" Corrin argued, gripping Saizo's hands in her own to keep him from fleeing.  
"If you tell me, we can figure out what to do about it. Please?" 

She had to ask in that sweet voice of hers, the one that always got her way. It was like trying to say no to a lost puppy, and now she pleaded to him to know his dark desire. He took a moment, trying to think of how to reword it to be less abrupt. 

"Alright. Here it is. I - want to try a threesome." He started softly, carefully watching Corrin's reaction. Her shoulders did jump a little, but the expression on her face stayed the same.  
"With Lord Ryoma." He added softly, slipping from Corrin's grip as it loosened. Her eyes drifted away from him, thinking about this. Saizo took his seat across from her again, giving her a moment to consider his words. He could see her bite her bottom lip in thought, blinking a little more than normal. She shifted a few more times, thinking, before her eyes returned to him. Saizo sat still, silently waiting her refusal. 

"I have 2 conditions." Corrin spoke calmly, shocking Saizo. Was she actually agreeing to this?

"1 - we have some kind of code, between you and I. For if one of us is uncomfortable and wants to end things." Saizo just nodded, that was more than agreeable.  
"2 - Ryoma does not get to ... 'finish' ... inside my pussy. The only children I'm interested in bearing are ours, and I don't want there to be any doubt on who's child I am with, ever." She sounded even more serious on that last condition, which again, was reasonable. Saizo was still in a bit of shock she was going along with this at all. 

"Agreed." Was all Saizo could say for the moment, his attention somewhat diverted to the fact his pants had become more restrictive just talking about it like this. Corrin let out a soft sigh, and taking a quick sip of her water. 

"Then I guess we should talk to Ryoma next. See if he'd even be interested, so we're all on the same page." Still calm. Gods this was actually happening. Corrin stood, moving towards the door. 

"Wait, now?" Saizo yelped a bit louder than he had intended, turning to look at her. 

"Might as well. He has the evening off too, we'd have privacy to talk and sort out any other details." 

Saizo leapt up from his chair, taking large strides to catch up to his wife, and planting kisses against her lips again and again in gratitude. 

"I don't know what I was so worried about. You are the most perfect wife a man could ever have!" He spoke between kisses, Corrin's lips curling against his, letting out a soft giggle. He pulled away to see Corrin smiling to him, a slight blush on her cheeks. She was so perfect. He turned just long enough to fetch his mask, pulling it back into place, before grabbing Corrin's wrist and heading out of the door. 

Ryoma's room was not far from theirs, just a walk down the hall. Saizo was just so caught in the moment, and hoped Lord Ryoma would be willing to share his wife with him. He wasted no time knocking on Ryoma's door, barely giving Corrin a moment to smooth out the skirt of her dress. The lock clicked open, handle turning before it opened, Ryoma appearing in his usual dress before them. His eyes narrowed for a quick moment as he saw Saizo and Corrin there, especially Corrin in such a lovely dress.

"Yes? What is it?" Ryoma asked calmly, looking them over. 

"We'd like to come in, and discuss something with you for a moment." Corrin answered in Saizo's place, her hand still in his. Ryoma simply took a step to the side, allowing them in. The couple took a seat on Ryoma's bed, Ryoma pulling up the only chair in his room to sit across from them. 

"So, what is it you want to discuss?" Ryoma asked plainly, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. 

"Well, we -" Corrin started nervously, Saizo giving her hand a squeeze. 

"We've become more adventurous in our sex life - " Saizo started, before Ryoma jumped in.

"Yes we all know. The walls may be solid but they certainly do not stop the sound of Corrin's screams." Ryoma informed them in his usual calm tone, but Corrin's face quickly took on a shade of red not dissimilar to her dress. Her eyes darted away, embarrassed. Saizo cleared his throat before starting again. 

"Well, we were talking, and. We'd like you to join us." Saizo tried to remain composed, a bunch of conflicting emotions at that moment. Clearly Corrin's influence on him.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed on them, Corrin still looking away while Saizo met his gaze head on. 

"Just to be clear, you two want to try a threesome. With me?" an almost judgemental sound in his voice. Saizo just nodded once, waiting his Lord's response. Now Ryoma seemed deep in thought as he eyed them both. 

"Alright. I'm willing to participate." Ryoma spoke clearly, standing from his seat and taking a step forward.  
"Any rules?" 

"Corrin had one." Saizo redirected to her, their eyes shifting to her again. She had to take a deep breath first.

"No cumming inside my pussy." She blurted quickly, still feeling embarrassed. Ryoma nodded to her as that was more than fair, taking the last step he needed toward her, and gripping Corrin's wrist. 

"Then get on your knees!" 

"Now?!" Corrin exclaimed with widened eyes, her breath becoming short. 

"Why not? You came to me with this, I'm willing and ready. And lets face it, any man would love to fuck you!" Ryoma growled softly, already lust was filling his eyes. Corrin's blushed profusely, swallowing hard as her eyes turned to Saizo. He gave a simple nod to her, giving his permission, before Corrin nodded back and slipped to her knees as instructed. 

Ryoma grinned widely, petting the top of Corrin's head a brief moment, before his hands went for the ties on his pantaloons. Shifting the material to his thighs, Ryoma's already hard cock sprang free of its confines. Corrin's eyes widened at the sight of it, much longer and thicker than she was accustomed to, swallowing nervously as Ryoma gripped the base with one hand and weaved his fingers into her hair with the other. As his fingers reached the back of her head, he gripped her hair, pulling it tight on her head as a means to control.

"Open your mouth, and get ready to taste the cock of a King!" Ryoma growled playfully, controlling the movement of her head as her lips parted, pressing the head of his dick between her lips. Saizo gasped as he watched from the side, seeing his masters dick slide deeper into his wife's mouth. He was hard, and subconsciously started to palm the head of his dick through the material. Ryoma's cock continued to slide in and out of her mouth, her hands against Ryoma's thighs as his pace quickened, Corrin gagging slightly when he'd hit the back of her throat. 

Saizo had a realization of 'why am I sitting here', wanting to get in on the fun before him. He mirrored Ryoma's action, shifting his pants down, exposing his dick and aiming it toward Corrin. She reacted quickly, wrapping her hand around his length, stroking it while Ryoma still claimed her mouth. Saizo sighed as she did, watching Ryoma's hand drop from behind her head, letting Corrin take over. Her hand gripped Ryoma's cock, pulling off it as she shifted her lips to Saizo's cock, stroking Ryoma's moist length as her lips slid up and down Saizo's.

Releasing Saizo's cock from her lips again, and going back onto Ryoma's, he grinned with an idea. His hand moved to the back of her head again as he began thrusting into her mouth to his own pace. 

"Swallow when it hits the back of your throat" Ryoma growled to her, thrusting in deeper. Saizo moved out of her range of reach, stepping behind Corrin as he dropped his pants to the floor and kicked them away. Again and again Ryoma thrust deep, he could feel her trying to swallow at the right interval, just missing time and time again. Until she got it just right, her throat opening perfectly as Ryoma forced his dick inside. Corrin tried to gasp a breath through her nose as his cock slid further down her throat, until every last inch of him was plunged into her. Ryoma let out a pleased sigh, his head tilting back as he did. His hand on the back of her head, she had no where to go. Saizo's hands cupped her breasts from behind, flowing up them until his fingers found the edge of the material hiding them, and roughly pulled it down. The bra was next, pulled away to expose her breasts, so round and full. His fingers squeezed her nipples, making her tremble from the pleasure of it. 

Feeling her trembles, Ryoma withdrew from her throat, giving Corrin a chance to breath. She did cough for a moment, getting fresh air into her lungs, which was quickly followed by a small yelp as Saizo penetrated her from behind. One hand remained on her breast, the other wrapped around her waist as he thrust up inside of her. Ryoma quickly dropped to his knees, two fingers finding her clit and teasing it as Saizo continued to fuck her, his other hand lightly pinching and tugging on her exposed nipple. Corrin let out a mixture of moans and yelps, finding it all rather overwhelming as her head fell back onto Saizo's shoulder.

"Saizo, why don't share?" Ryoma growled, eyeing him past Corrin's shoulder. 

"Wait a sec..." Saizo breathed between his thrusts, unable to pull away at this moment, and Ryoma quickly saw why. The expression of pleasure was quickly mounting on Corrin's face, her breaths becoming short and erratic as her fingers found Ryoma's arms and squeezed. Breathing softly, Ryoma watched carefully as Corrin reached her orgasm, her body quaking with the pleasure as she released a loud cry. Her juices dripped out of her past Saizo's dick that continued to fuck her, pooling on the wood floor below. It took a moment before she came down from the high, panting as Saizo finally gave her a moment to breath. Corrin let out another short gasp as Saizo withdrew from within her, but they were far from done. 

Ryoma's hands gripped Corrin's waist, pulling her to her feet with Saizo raising in tandem. Ryoma wasted no time, hooking Corrin's knee with his elbow and raising it up, aligning himself and thrusting up inside Corrin's already wet pussy. He let out a sigh as his eyes rolled back, Corrin's fold still trembling from her last orgasm. Corrin letting out a shaky moan a moment later caused Ryoma to open his eyes, to assess the reason. A moment later he could feel the pressure against Corrin's wall, mixed with Saizo's motion of drawing in closer, penetrating her ass. Corrin was panting lightly, one hand landing on Ryoma's shoulder, the other gripped Saizo's arm a little below the shoulder, nails digging into both of them as a means to keep them from moving just yet. His guess was she had not been double penetrated before, and needed a moment to adjust. Saizo began kissing Corrin's shoulder and neck gently as they waited, though she didn't overly respond to it. Ryoma was more direct, claiming her mouth with his own, which earned a soft squeak of a moan against his lips, waiting barely a moment more before thrusting gently inside of her. Corrin broke the kiss off as she gave a louder moan, eyes shut tight now. Saizo was quick to join in behind him, the two moving opposite one another so as one pulled back, the other plunged deeper in. 

Corrin was trapped between them, her left leg still hoisted by Ryoma kept her from any escape, their thrusts inside of her lifting her right toes off the ground. All she could do was hang on and enjoy the ride, constantly gasping for air as they fucked her in perfect unison. Ryoma grunted as he kept up the pace, amazed by how tight and wet Corrin was, knowing he could not hold back for too long. 

"I'm gonna cum..." He growled through his teeth, pulling her leg a little tighter, gripping her his with his free hand. 

"Ryoma..... you...." Corrin gasped, trying to remind him, but he didn't need the reminder. He changed the rhythm, fast hard strokes deep within her that no longer matched Saizo's as he neared his peak. 

"Ryoma!" Corrin cried out past the pleasure, begging him. Suddenly drawing away, Ryoma released Corrin's leg to grip the base of his cock, spraying his seed across her dress instead. Saizo however did not stop his motions, Corrin's breasts bouncing freely as he continued to claim her ass. Ryoma watched her breasts bounce for a brief moment, before realigning and forcing himself within her again. Corrin let out a cry as he entered her again, not expected him to join in once more. Her hands shot to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he returned to fucking her, this time pressing her legs together with his palms. She was so much tighter this way, for both of them. Saizo's breaths soon became raspy as he began to reach his own climax, mirroring Ryoma as his thrusts became short and more powerful. Corrin gave her own increasing cries, growing to screams, urging Ryoma to join the fever pace. 

Saizo gave a loud groan as he forced himself as deep inside as she would take, forcing Corrin against Ryoma's chest and her feet off the ground as she came within her. Ryoma gripped Corrin's arms as she remained pressed against him, quivering against him. A brief moment past as Saizo came down from his high, and pulled out from Corrin, Ryoma doing the same. She crumbled to the floor as a result, panting with her eyes closed as she took a moment to recover, Saizo sitting on the edge of Ryoma's bed to do the same. Ryoma's cock pulsed with desire, it was not done violating her yet, and so neither was he. Stripping away the last of the clothes on him, Ryoma lifted Corrin up by the shoulders, tossing her on the bed next to Saizo. She gasped in surprise, still not fully ready, but Ryoma wasn't ready to wait. He lifted her legs onto the bed as Saizo shifted out of the way. 

"Ryoma..... Wait...." Corrin breathed between pants, but it fell on deaf ears as he climbed onto the bed with her. Grabbing the bottom of her dress, he ripped it open in one swift motion. Her bra was next, snapping the straps and quickly tossing both destroyed garments aside. Next he gripped her ankles, and flipped her onto her stomach. She gave a a small cry of surprise, not given much time to do anything else as he penetrated her pussy once more. Another cry escaped her throat, his strong hands gripping her hips and lifting them for a better angle as he resumed fucking her. Corrin's fingers curled around the blanket on his bed, moaning loudly with each powerful thrust within her. Saizo quickly joined back in, sitting on the bed in front of Corrin, and stripping away the last of his clothes as well. His fingers weaved into her hair, making Corrin look up at her husband, watching him motion toward his still hard cock. She nodded in understanding, obidently opening her lips, and taking his length into her mouth. She moaned on his cock as she moved up and down along him, Ryoma only fucking her harder to the point of bruising. Saizo's breath became short, loving every moment, even as Corrin's eyes became glazed over. 

Ryoma suddenly halted, drawing out of Corrin's pussy, only to roughly penetrate her ass. Corrin released Saizo's dick from her mouth as she cried out in the mix of pleasure and pain, given no time to adjust as Ryoma resumed his rough thrusts inside of her once more. Corrin did not take Saizo back into her mouth, pupils dilating as she lost herself in it all, gasping for breath between each powerful thrust. 

"Wait, lift her up!" Saizo spoke to Ryoma, who nodded, and halted his thrusts long enough to lift her hips up higher. Saizo quickly slid under her as only a Ninja could, forcing his dick inside of her pussy. They worked together to support her hips, to keep her suspended in the air as both men began their relentless thrusts. This time they thrust in at the same time, forcing her insides open wider than ever before. Her whole body began to shake, reaching her orgasm again, all her muscles rippling with the oncoming peak. It made both Ryoma and Saizo groan with pleasure feeling her tighten around them both, until she let out one, long, pleasure filled scream that might have shaken the whole room. It all drove both men to their peaks at the same time, filling Corrin with their semen, making her take both their hot loads all at once. 

When all three of them finally came down from their joint orgasm, both men were careful to withdraw slowly, letting Corrin collapse onto the bed. She had already passed out, unconscious on Ryoma's bed. Both Saizo and Ryoma sat beside each other on the edge, catching their breaths after such a work out. 

"I think we lost her part way through." Ryoma laughed, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"Yeah, she was definitely just a passenger there for a while" Saizo laughed back, leaning backward a bit, his hands on the mattress keeping him up. 

"Well that was fun, feel free to include me again." Ryoma added reflectively. 

"I'll have to ask her first, but I don't see why not."

Liege and retainer took another moment to catch their breaths, before deciding it best to leave Corrin be and let her sleep. Each curling up beside her, drifting into the realm of sleep as well.


	4. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the next story I am working on. I was originally going to use it in the story's summary, but its too long. Sorry its short, but keep an eye out for my next work entitled "Amend"

The old seer took his place at her bedside, looking over the still woman bound by straps of leather, the pitch black eyes that stared straight at the ceiling. His hand extended, hovering over her face by a couple feet. 

_"Diabolus ex animo mitte in oblivionem coniectum, et accipere lucem providentiae. Ad inceptum tuum sensui ingerunt, que absque culpa!"_

His voice echoed in the small room, repeating the chant over and over again. Corrin's breathing quickened, her body trembling as it seemed to have some effect. A slight snarl slipped from her lips, before her eyes scowled at the hand above her, and tried to lunge toward it. Her attempt halted by the binds that refused to give, making Corrin thrash in place, snarling louder and louder, until a demonic scream echoed over his voice. 

_"Abiit daemonium potest: liber animus, et posuit eam!"_

His chant changed as Corrin continued to roar at him, struggling to be free. A flash of green, a bolt of energy passed from the palm of the seer's hand and straight into Corrin's chest, making the whole bed rattle as it forced her down. Suddenly Corrin was still, silent. Tensions were thick by all those present, waiting for a sign. A sound of sucking wind followed, Corrin choking for a breath. Saizo peeled himself from his place, needing to be closer to see. The blackness that had claimed her eyes was starting to retreat, a white edge around the black. Her face, however, was turning blue. 

"She can't breathe!" Saizo shouted in a panic.  
"It's part of the ritual! We're choking the demon out!" The seer shouted at Saizo, unmoving from his position. 

"If she doesn't breathe she'll die!"


	5. End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering turning this into its own story, kinda 50/50, let me know what you think.
> 
> Same Universe as my 'Ninja and the Princess' Series. 
> 
> Relevant ages:  
> Saizo - 44  
> Corrin - 40  
> Asugi - 21  
> Kana - 17

Morning's first light crested over the horizon, the sun staining the sky with streaks of red behind the dark looming clouds. This was not a happy day, but it was one that brought all of Igasato together. At the highest point of the mountain valley, a bed of bundled sticks and sawn logs was bathed in the morning light, the villagers surrounding it at a safe distance. Laying in the centre, beneath a sheet of white, laid Corrin's body. Clutched against her chest, one of Saizo's masks. This was the highest honour they could offer her, a funeral fit for a King, sending her spirit to the afterlife under the warmth of the morning sun. 

Saizo the 6th, or Sai to those close to him, dressed in black like all the others, but his composure was shaken. His arms trembled at his sides, breathing uneven breaths in some attempt to keep control. The guilt that twisted his heart and weighed on his chest was a heavy load to bear, but he would bear it alone the rest of his life.

"Sai." Kana's matured voice called to his elder brother, touching his arm to gain his attention. Sai looked to him, but no longer needed to look down. Kana was 17 now, his height rivalled his own, his features looking more like their Father's than before. Kana outstretched his arm, to offer the torch to Sai. With a heavy gulp, Sai gripped the wooden shaft of the burning torch and turned back to where his Mother lay. 

"I'm so sorry Mom...." Sai whispered into the breeze, before tossing the torch onto the bed beside her. The fire quickly spread, catching to every piece of wood, creating a pillar of flame that stood as tall as the rising sun. 

A hand landed on Sai's shoulder, turning his attention away. His Uncle Kaze the owner, giving him a sympathetic squeeze in a way his Father had done so many times before. Azura stood beside him, looking like she was trying to find something to say to ease him. Sai just nodded silent thanks, understanding their intentions, before turning back to the flames. Midori, who stayed on the shorter side, gave Sai a big hug before she turned away to follow her parents home. Many of the other Igasato villagers turned away as well, back to their homes before the routine of daily life would take over. Kana lingered a little while longer, before heading back to the house himself. Shigure shifted to stand beside his cousin and best friend, silently supporting him. 

"I'd like to be alone for a while." Sai quietly asked of Shigure. 

"Of course," Shigure answered in a whisper, turning to let Sai be, to mourn in peace. 

 

It was only 2 weeks ago that Corrin and Saizo had returned from their trip, a little vacation they took together after Saizo stepped down as the Leader of Igasato, and passed the role to Sai. They had been travelling all over Hoshido for the last year, visiting Corrin's siblings and seeing things they always wanted to. Corrin would write her sons a letter a week, letting them know where they were headed and that everything was okay. The weekly carrier hawk was always a welcome sight when it returned to the valley. But now they were back for good, to enjoy a life retired from the Ninja work.

Sai had his hands full, as usual. Even though he'd adjusted to the life of a leader, there were times he felt overwhelmed. Having his parent's home to help him when he had questions was a load off his mind. But something else troubled him too. Just as his Father before him, Sai became the primary agent for missions from the Royal Family. While King Ryoma still ruled, High Prince Shiro had been given tasks of his own to prepare him for the weight of the crown. He was the one to contact Sai, requesting he take on a dangerous recon mission. Rumbling had reached their ears of a group of miscreants who planned to storm the Castle and claim the throne. They wanted Sai to investigate for them, find their location and gather information so this rebellion could be halted before it began. It was a mission Sai accepted, however nervously. He spoke to his parents about it that night over dinner, asking their opinions on the best methods to use for a mission this important. While Kana had little to offer, he did listen as the conversation went on for quite some time, long after the food had vanished from their plates.

Ultimately, Saizo offered to go, to aid Sai in a mission of this calibre. Sai couldn't say yes fast enough! Not only for the help but to go on one last mission with his Father before he settled into retirement. They would depart in the morning, and so the evening was spent preparing. Sharpening blades, collecting shurikens, Corrin cooking up a bunch of protein rich rolls for them to eat on the mission. Under the morning sun, they said their goodbyes to Corrin and Kana, expecting to return in about a week. Corrin couldn't help but fuss over them both, making sure their armour was tight enough, but not too tight. Sai wore the Master Ninja gear as his parents before him, earning that title when he retook the name Saizo to go with it. Father and son set off on horseback together. Sai would take to his dragon form to scout from the skies, looking for any signs of a hidden camp. They found it on the third day. Before daring to enter under the veil of night, they tied their horses to a fallen tree at their rendezvous point several miles away and slipped in under the cover of darkness. 

It was Sai who screwed up. His attention averted, he missed the patrolling guards who ended up spotting him and sounded the alarm. Suddenly hundreds of men were upon them, the only option was to flee. It wasn't enough. The growing attack party stayed on their tails more than half way to the rendezvous point, and their breaths were starting to fail them. Saizo turned to face the horde, blades drawn to attack. Sai skidded to a halt, drawing his blades to join him when Saizo barked at him to flee. Sai tried to argue it, to stay and fight, but Saizo told him he'd be fine, and to get away. Without questioning his Father's wisdom or experience, Sai fled, and made it safely to the rendezvous point. Where he waited and waited. When light kissed the land once more, Sai couldn't wait a moment longer and went back to find his Father. He kept to the trees, staying as quiet and alert as possible. Sai found his Father again, not far from where they had separated, lying dead in the grass. A number of bodies from the enemy camp littered the grass opposite him, taking as many as he could with him to the other side. But it was too much. His body was battered and broken, Sai's guess to the killing blow was the large gash in his Father's face from forehead to chin on the left side of his nose. It broke his mask too, the metal piece that bridged his nose snapped, part of it missing. 

Sai's heart sank at the sight, knowing his Father died to protect him. He was the one who failed, it was his life that should have been sacrificed, but he fled like a coward at his Father's word. Sai knelt over his body, contemplating dragging him back so he could transport his body home, or if he would be safe here while he fetched the horses. Raised voices caught his ear. Voices, footsteps, the clanging of metal. A number of men were coming back his way, probably to collect their own fallen. In a whisper, Sai begged his Father's forgiveness, removing his mask before fleeing once again. As quick as his feet would carry him, Sai ran back to the horses, collected their things, and rode off toward home. His mind raced with the memory of Saizo telling him to run, imagining the glorious battle he fought to protect King and Country, and Son. He died an honourable death, it was his only solace. 

He reached Igasato later that day, beating the sun home before it set. Others within the village took the horses for him without question, but Sai found himself at a new, even more difficult mission. Telling his Mother what had happened. There was no avoiding it, climbing the carved path back to the house tattered and bloody mask gripped in his hand, feeling a welt in his throat grow with every step. Clenching his teeth, Sai slid the door open and closed behind him, Corrin quick to appear from the living area. A smile crossed her face at the sight of him, happily cheering his return as she embraced him in a tight hug. One he did not return. That alone set off red flags in his Mother's mind, he could see it in her expression as she looked up at him again. 

_"Where is your Father?"_

Her voice sounded so distant, so scared. The words wouldn't come, choking on the very air he breathed, unable to speak. His hand gripping the mask raised to her, handing her the last mask his Father wore. All light faded from her face as she saw it, her hands trembled as she lifted the material from his. Her face contorted to an expression of pure agony before the tears began to fall, crumbling to her knees as she held the mask against her chest. Her pained scream would forever be locked into his mind, for in that moment, he could hear his Mother's heart break.

Sai fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her in some attempt to ease her pain. Kana came running up, witnessing the scene of his Mother hysterically crying into his Brother and knew the reason without ever having to be told. The three of them huddled together, crying together, mourning Husband and Father. Corrin wasn't the same after that. She stayed in her room, laying in her bed, Saizo's mask laying on his pillow next to her. For days she wouldn't speak or eat, just staring at the last momento of her love. Three times a day, Sai would bring her a new plate of food in the hopes she would eat, but each time it remained untouched. The soft sound of crying could be heard from her room every so often as she wept over the mask again and again. 

This continued for several days. Even the attempts of Azura and Kaze to cheer her up, and assure her that Saizo died honourably, nothing could lift her spirits. Sai returned to his role as leader, Kana taking over caring for her while he had to work, but nothing changed. One morning, when Sai was bringing Corrin breakfast, he noticed she had fallen asleep. He wondered how much, or little, of that she did anymore. He decided it best to leave her be, the rest would be good for her. Sai went about his day, hopeful this would be a turning point for her. When he returned home that night and went to check on his Mother again, she was asleep. Kana told him she had been all day, so Sai circled around to her side of the bed and tried to gently wake her. When she did not stir, he tried more fervently, until he was shaking her shoulder and calling her name above his normal register. Pressing his fingers against her throat, he could find no pulse. At some point, she had slipped away. 

They say when a songbird loses its mate, it will wait for death to join it on the other side. There was no better way to describe Corrin after the loss of her Husband, simply waiting for death do she may join him again. And so the village gave her the grand send off both she and Saizo the 5th deserved, praying her wish may be fulfilled. Even as the flames consumed her, she kept Saizo in her heart, sweeping the ashes into the sky where her spirit may finally be set free. 


	6. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a few drinks between Odin and Laslow.
> 
> Takes place shortly after Selena, Odin and Laslow appear in Nohr and become retainers, while Corrin is still confined to the Northern Fortress. 
> 
> Warnings: Sex, talk of sex, and Hidden Truths DLC spoilers

"You must be joking!" Odin spat at Laslow louder than he had intended, heavily placing his half empty glass on the wood of the table between them. 

"Shh - keep it down!" Laslow attempted to keep Odin from yelling, both of them already red in the cheeks. 

"Okay fine. I know you like your ladies Inigo, but Princess Camilla? Really?" Odin asked in a quieter tone, staring across the table at him. 

"It's _Laslow_ , and yes, what's not to like! Those luscious tits, I bet they fit right into my hands. Soft to the touch, perfect for squeezing, and to suck on like a babe..." Laslow's eyes glazed over as he spoke, hands flexing at the very idea of playing with the Princess' tits, opening his mouth as if to accept one at the tail of his words. 

"Do you even think she'd give you the time of day? You defend her Brother now, hardly material for _royalty_ " Odin teased his friend, taking another swig. Laslow huffed as he folded his arms. 

"Do not forget _Owain_ , in this world you are just as common as I am!" 

"Nonsense!" Odin shouted loudly again, clearly his throat as he reminded himself to lower the tone.  
"For I am born of royal blood! Nephew to the Exalt!" 

"Which is worth less than my drink in this place!" Laslow shot back, slamming his own glass against the table.

"How about a wager then?" Odin beat his fist against the table, leaning forward menacingly.  
"We prove who is more worthy."

"Go on!" Laslow demanded, leaning forward to better hear Odin's conditions. 

"First one of us to bed a Princess, and walk away with a lock of her hair as proof, wins!" Odin snarled over the table with a wicked grin. 

"What does the winner get?" Laslow asked flatly. 

"To fuck a Princess of course!" Odin snorted at Laslow.  
"But the loser - that'd be you - must admit that he is nothing but common, while the other is or royal stature!" 

"Deal!" Laslow shouted back at Odin, slamming his elbow on the table with his hand extended to shake on it. Odin grinned and accepted his hand before both men shot back the rest of their drinks and slammed the glasses down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the following morning, Prince Leo set off with his retainers to the North, much to Odin's displeasure. He'd hadn't indulged in the drink so much as to leave him feeling ill, but the hour was enough to leave him wishing there was more time for rest. Laslow didn't hesitate to see him off, sneering at him as they rode past. Removed from both Princess Camilla and Princess Elise's proximity at Castle Krakenburg, Laslow has plenty of opportunities to try and win the bet before he's to return. Odin sighed under his breath, he'd just have to make up for lost time when they got back. 

A few hours by horseback, and a large fortress came into view, clearly the destination by this early morning ride. As much as the place seemed deserted, not a single sign of any activity at all, Odin could feel the magic radiating off it, some kind of powerful protection spell. There were no stable hands to take their horses for them, leaving Odin and his new partner Niles to see the horses properly stable the horses for their Prince. Quickly finishing the task, the retainers headed inside to rejoin their Master, who waited patiently on the steps. 

"You're both dismissed until we're ready to depart in two days. Do as you please as long as you stay out of trouble." Leo commanded his retainers. 

"Will you not need one of us to guard you, my Lord?" Odin questioned with a bend at the waist. 

"No, we're safe here. As you've probably noticed this place is sparsely inhabited, and I'll be in the company of -"

"Leo!" A voice cried out, cutting him off, a woman barely older than him with long flowing silver hair bounding down the stairs in a little black dress and quickly wrapping him up in a hug. The smile on Leo's face was a strange sight to Odin yet. For a moment, both retainers lingered, simply observing the spectacle of Leo looking truly happy to see the mysterious lady who appeared so energetically. Leo's eye drifted back over his shoulder a moment later and scowled at them both. 

"You're dismissed!" He repeated rather coldly before Niles shoved Odin's arm for them to walk away. 

"What a ravishing beauty! A storm of excitement that steals your breath and leaves one begging for more! Who is she? I must know!" Odin demanded cheerily to Niles, who grinned as he licked his lips. 

"Hasn't anyone told you? That's the sheltered Princess Corrin."

"THAT was Princess Corrin? I'd heard her name whispered in the wind and by servants of the castle, but never did I expect the Princess to live in a place as, as, dull as this!" 

"King Garon had her relocated here when she was young." Niles began calmly.  
"There was an attempt to kidnap her as a child, it was for her protection. Now she lives with here with her retainers, caretakers, tutors. But the Prince's and Princess' visit." Niles seemed to moan slightly that kept Odin's attention especially as his hands seemed to reach out and touch a phantom of a body as they walked. 

"I bet she's never even seen a man naked before, oh the things I could teach her. Make her choke on my throbber then shove it deep inside..." Niles was practically drooling over his own imaginings, but it gave Odin an idea, one that could help him win his bet with Laslow.

Odin excused himself from Niles' company after that, locating a library within the fortress where he could do some research in peace. Luckily the place was packed with old books that seemed to be taken out of circulation, thus ending up here. But interesting things could always be found in the past. Several hours of research and experimentation, and Odin was confident he'd collected all he needed to make this night one to remember.

First, a cloaking spell, one that made him nearly invisible so he could move about without being painfully obvious. Next, he needed a locate his target. Luckily he happened to spy a white-haired man in a butler's uniform carrying a tray of tea. Quietly following behind, the butler led him straight to the room Prince Leo and this Corrin, knocking and announcing himself before entering as any butler should. Odin was smooth enough to just slide in the door behind him, sliding along the wall and staying out of direct sight. 

"Lady Corrin, I've brewed you a marvellous tea of rosehips, chamomile, and lemon. A perfect mixture to help you relax as you get ready for bed!" he Butler announced ceremoniously as he waved the teapot around a bit, letting the aroma permeate the air. 

"That's very thoughtful of you, Jakob, but my Brother is visiting. Can't we forget my bed time for special visits?" Corrin pouted adorably, trying to win her butler's sympathy, but Leo chimed in before he could answer her. 

"Now now Corrin, sleep is important, you need to be well rested or you can throw your entire day out of control. Besides, I'm still here tomorrow, we have another whole day before I'm needed back at the Castle." 

Corrin perked up immediately, smiling to Prince Leo so wide it made the Prince smile as well. 

"There you have it, now have your cup of tea then it's off to bed, Milady!" The Butler insisted, pouring some into a teacup for both of them, adding a touch of honey to Corrin's before delivering them. 

"Can I at least skip my lessons tomorrow so I can spend the day with Leo?" Corrin pleaded to Jakob as he tidied up the tray he'd come in with. 

"My Lady your studies are important..." Jakob tried to reason with her. 

"What if I tutor her tomorrow?" Leo tossed in.  
"I can evaluate how her studies are going, and relay back to Father, and it would let us spend more time together." 

"Oh please, Jakob?" Corrin pouted at Jakob with big misty eyes and a full pouty lip that even the most steeled of man would crumble for. Jakob sighed quite audibly. 

"Alright, I'll inform your tutors." Jakob breathed in defeat, leading Corrin to cheer happily.  
"Now finish your tea and head to bed!" 

With that, neither Corrin or Leo could argue. Drinking down the last of their tea, and handing Jakob the empty cups, the siblings said their goodnights and went their separate ways down the fortress hallway. Odin remained camouflaged, walking a few paces behind Corrin to keep from gaining her attention. When at last she turned and shut her bedroom door behind her, Odin felt elated to finally put his plan into action. 

First, he dispelled the camouflage, appearing normally as he faced her door. Next, he unfolded a sheet of parchment he'd hidden in his clothes. Expertly, Odin recited the spell he'd written down, a wave of dark magic rising from his feet to over his head. This spell changed his outward appearance, minor changes to his facial structure and the colour and length of his hair so she would not recognise him now, or in the future. Tucking the parchment away once more, Odin cleared his throat to remind himself to change the tone of his voice, before knocking on the door. 

_"Come in!"_ Corrin's voice called. 

'Too trusting, young Princess' Odin thought to himself, as he entered her bedroom, and locked the door behind his back as it shut. 

Corrin flinched from her spot, wearing nothing but a nightgown now, eyeing Odin over carefully. 

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Corrin demanded strongly, her eyes darting about for a weapon now. 

"My apologies for startling you, Princess Corrin. Allow me to introduce myself!" Odin forced out through a higher register, bowing dramatically at the waist before her.  
"I am but a humble servant of your Father's, who has sent me here to tutor you in a very important lesson. I have been informed by your Butler; Jakob that you're having a private lesson tomorrow by your Brother; Prince Leo. But this is a lesson he cannot teach to you, so I was hired to educate you properly."

"And this can't wait for another day because-" Corrin questioned nervously, though she seemed to accept his explanation. 

"Because the hour in which I teach you is just as important as the lesson itself, Princess." Bowing his head in his best effort to look sincere. 

"And what lesson might that be?" Corrin asked now more curiously. Odin grinned to himself before turning his gaze back to her. 

"Of how to please your Future Husband!" Odin remarked with a smirk he just could not hide. Corrin's cheeks turned bright pink, eyes darting away from him. 

"You see, Princess, one day you will be married off for the benefit of Nohr, to strengthen an alliance, or expand Nohr's territory. Once you are married, it will be up to you to keep your Husband happy to ensure Nohr's prosperity. So your Father; King Garon, hired me to make sure you are properly educated." 

"But." Corrin squeaked nervously,  
"I'm supposed to keep my chastity for my Husband." 

"Oh there are many things I can teach you while keeping your chastity intact." Odin assured her, stepping away from the door.  
"Try and relax, there's nothing to be nervous about. We'll start slow..." Odin reassured her, taking Corrin by the hand, and motioning for her to sit on the edge of her bed. Without skipping a beat, Odin removed his clothing from the waist down, revealing his still flaccid dick to her.

"This, is a penis." He began so very confidently, making Corrin blush from ear to ear as her gaze shot from it to his face in a wide-eyed stare. 

"Don't be shy Princess, this is what I'm here to teach you! You'll need to be able to arouse your husband in any way you can. So, try touching it." Odin encouraged her with a wide grin, Corrin gulping nervously as her gaze shifted back to his dick. she lifted her hand, but seemed hesitant, until she gently touched the soft flesh with a single fingertip. 

"See, nothing to be afraid of. Try wrapping your hand around it."

Corrin did as instructed, carefully enclosing his dick in her hand. Odin released a soft sigh as she started to stroke it on her own, his member stiffening in her hand as her strokes got longer. 

"See, you're a natural!" Odin encouraged her again, feeling her grip tighten a bit as she continued to stroke his now hard dick with more vigour. 

"Now kiss it," Odin instructed as if to a lover, making Corrin look up at him with that same nervous expression.  
"It's a common practice for women to use their mouths to please their husbands. This area here," His finger circling the head of his penis.  
"And this section here." trailing his finger up the underside.  
"Are the most sensitive. So go ahead. Kiss it, lick it, then take it in your mouth and repeat the same action as your hand."

Taking a deep breath, Corrin looked back to his dick and leant forward to gently kiss the tip. 

"Very good" Odin breathed, watching Corrin kiss her way down the shaft until her tongue trailed up its length. Odin couldn't help but let out a soft moan, having to restrain himself from grabbing the sides of her face and fucking that mouth. 

A few more small kisses around the head, a quick swirl of her tongue, and she willingly pressed his length between her lips. Another soft moan escaped Odin's lips as he felt the soft warmth of her mouth take in his dick, feeling her tongue glide down the bottom until his head hit the back of her throat. Her strokes started slowly as she built her confidence, long strokes that nearly left him penetrating her mouth again and again. A single hand weaved into her hair to help give her guidance to the speed and length of her strokes. His other hand grabbed hers, twisting her palm upwards, and pressing it against his balls. She didn't even need instruction as she gently massaged his balls while her mouth continued to glide up and down his length. After a moment, Odin gripped her head a bit roughly, holding her still on his dick. 

"Now, I'm going to press my dick as far into your mouth as I can. When you feel it on the back of your tongue, try and swallow." Odin spoke softly, getting a slight head nod from Corrin. Watching those lips of hers, Odin began to thrust his dick into her mouth, feeling her attempt his command, but gagging on him as he hit the back of her throat again. 

"It takes a little practice. Keep trying" Odin breathed as his thrusts increased in speed, trying to hit the back of her throat at just the right time, until it successfully slid past her gag reflex and into her throat, forcing every inch in until her face was directly against his pelvis. 

"Excellent Princess, now try and massage it with your throat," Odin commanded strongly, considering dumping his load in her throat, making her swallow it all. With wide eyes she did as instructed, knowing she could not breathe while he blocked her airway. Gasping softly, Odin forced himself away before he could cum in her throat, leaving Corrin to cough and gasp for air. 

"Full marks for the oral section! Well done! Now, remove your nightgown, and lay on your back." Odin instructed calmly as he panted to pull himself back from the edge. 

"You said I would keep my chastity intact." Corrin trembled, not moving from her position. 

"You will, dear Princess. It's your breasts I wish to teach you about next." Odin tried to reassure her, Corrin gulping nervously and looking away.  
"If you do not wish to finish your lesson, I'll just have to report back to your Father that you were unwilling to take your studies seriously."

"No, it's okay. I'll-" Corrin shot back, taking a deep breath as she lifted her nightgown away. She wore an adorable pair of white frilly panties, the only thing she wore now as she obediently laid on her back as instructed. Odin grinned to himself over how willing she was. Crawling onto the bed next to her, he noted she would not hold is gaze, and that was fine. She didn't have to look. 

"As you may already know, your nipples are extremely sensitive!" flicking her right nipple as he said it, making Corrin's back arch in surprise.  
"Your husband may want to play with them as well." Running his tongue over her nipple, swirling around it, then gently sucking on it as it came to a firm peak. Corrin's breath had deepened now, taking the pleasure in. With an evil grin, his lips surrounded her nipple again, sucking on it while his hand reached across to the other, flicking it gently. Odin roughly pulled off her nipple, making Corrin give a little cry as her eyes shut. He couldn't help himself but shoot a glance down to her panties, noticing the wet mark already on them. His hands massaged her breasts a bit more gently, taking her nipples between his index and middle fingers, squeezing them while he played with her breasts. 

"Very good Princess! Keep this up and you'll get full marks! Now, sometimes, your husband is going to want to fuck these -" Holding his tongue from saying 'beautiful tits', not wanting to cross a line. Still, he shifted so one knee rested on either side of her ribcage, placing his hard and throbbing dick in her cleavage as he pressed her breasts together.  
"Push them together like this!" He demanded strongly, but Corrin no longer seemed to mind, pushing her breasts together like a god girl. Leaning back a little, Odin thrust his dick between her soft globes of flesh.

"Lick it!" He breathed as he continued his thrusts, Corrin's mouth quickly opening, tongue reaching out to graze his head with each thrust. Odin moaned a little louder now as he watched her tongue try and lick him with each pass like a lollipop. He could imagine spraying his gooey centre all over that face or spraying it all over her tits, watch her revel in being coated in his cum like the little whore she is. Once again, Odin had to pull away and bring himself back from the edge. He wasn't done with her yet. 

"Perfect! You almost didn't need this lesson at all!" Odin commended her as he got off her chest, sliding down to between her legs. 

"You said!" Corrin gasped as she sat up. 

"And I meant it. But there is one last thing I need to teach you. Anal" Odin spoke smoothly. 

"Anal?" Corrin questioned. Odin couldn't help but grin wickedly, such a sheltered girl. 

"Yes, Anal. When your husband will penetrate your asshole" Odin added a bit harshly, not about to stop now. Corrin's face went red. 

"People do that?" She gasped. 

"Yes, and it's a vital part of your lesson, as its the closest you'll get to actual experience for your wedding night. If you refuse now, you'll fail." Odin stared at her stone-faced, intimidating her into it. Corrin laid down again, covering her face with her hands.

Turning to her moist panties, Odin gripped the sides on her hips and lifted them off as Corrin lifted her legs in the air. Good little slut. He did take a moment to admire her wet pussy, stroking his dick as he imagined penetrating her, taking her virginity for himself. Spitting into his hand, Odin coated the head of his dick in saliva, before pushing Corrin's legs together and to the side. Forcing her shoulder to lay the same way, her back exposed to him, he aligned his head with her tight little ass. A little bit of pressure, then backing off, then a little more, he eased her open, until she accepted his length and forced her to take every inch. Corrin gasped as it sunk deep inside of her, fingers reaching out and grabbing the material of the bed between them, a wide-eyed look of shock on her face that was just delicious. Her tight ring was twitching all around him, it was glorious, and Odin no longer cared about his guise as her teacher. 

Leaning forward, his hands pressed against the bed, Odin began his deep thrusts inside her ass, eyes glued on her face. With each thrust, Corrin's eyes narrowed, lips parting as she panted. Odin couldn't help but grunt as he continued to pound her ass, feeling her insides grip his dick so entirely that shot waves of pleasure through him. He couldn't hold it back this time, too close, too ready. Clenching his teeth, eyes shut tight, his thrusts became harder, deeper. Corrin cried out beneath him, trembling as she reached her own orgasm, which sent Odin to his own. Back tensing as he shot his load deep inside her, filling her up. Only when he could breathe once more did Odin draw away, quickly standing and dressing, leaving Corrin a quivering mass on her bed. 

"Well done, Princess. I shall report back to your Father that you have completed your training." Odin breathed heavily, remembering one of the requirements of the bet was a lock of hair. Pulling the blade from his sleeve, he simply walked over, gripped a small section at the bottom of her hair, and cut it free before pocketing it and leaving without so much as another word. 

Odin kept to himself the next day, remembering his little adventure with the sheltered Princess, one he would not soon forget. The time for them to depart came soon enough and return to Castle Krakenburg. Odin couldn't wait to rub his victory in Laslow's face. Which was the first thing he did as soon as they returned, flashing the small bundle of Corrin's hair he'd tied in a ribbon and announcing himself victorious. Until Laslow displayed a lock of purple hair, grinning like a boy in a candy shop himself. The friends couldn't help but laugh it off, and wait until the next time they shared drinks to better detail their conquests.


	7. A Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have waffled on this one before. I started to write it, didn't think I was doing the idea justice, and deleted it. But the idea lingers, and whenever I hear the song that inspired it in the first place, it all comes rushing back. So this is me going 'fuck it' I'm writing it! 
> 
> Inspired by Thomas Bergersen's Remember Me

Time, it's a fickle thing. It gives us the chance to live and to love. To live, and to fight. to find meaning, before it all ends. 

Except for Corrin, for whom time marched on. 

She'd watched, for years, as all those she loved grew, loved, married, had their families. And eventually, died. Even their children were grown, have families of their own, and the ever-ticking hands of time saw them into their golden years. She alone seemed immune to the passage of time, ever the 20-something-year-old. Her face untouched by wrinkles and spots of age. The only guess that could be ventured was something to do with the dragon blood that coursed through her veins. Somehow, it stood between her and the normal life all those around her pursued. 

 

Today, was a special day. It was the day she set aside to remember those she'd lost, and everyone knew it. The black dress she chose just for today was exemplary of what this day meant to her. Even the black veil that hung before her eyes, pinned into her hair that flowed as freely as it ever had. The bouquet she clutched to her chest, an offering to times past. 

The long hallway before her was nothing short of a testament to the lives of her siblings whom she loved so dearly. Paintings of their families as they aged, even until her siblings were no longer part of them. At the very end, lit by a dazzling stained glass window that shined from the afternoon sun, a statue she had commissioned at the end of the war they had all fought and won together. Each of her siblings, brandishing their weapons, a united front. As she stepped into the light, soft tones crossed her lips. 

She sang a soft, sad song for those she missed, laying the flowers on the pedestal before the statue, looking up at the stone faces the reminded her of the olden days. Stepping around closer to it, her fingers grazing the smooth curves, affectionately touching what little remained. Stepping away once again, the tones of her voice trembled as she forced herself to hold back the tears, but her song for them would not be interrupted. Circling wide she stared up at the statue of all those she loved, curling her fingers into fists as she reached the crescendo of her song. 

From her feet, a silver wind blew, playing in her dress and swaying her hair as the song continued on. Her gaze turned up to the stone faces once more, determination overtaking the sorrow. The swirling winds grew stronger, engulfing the room as the ethereal energy collected into growing ribbons that blew rhythmically in the wind. The ever strengthened notes that Corrin continued to sing came to a glorious high as the ribbons went bursting through her back to her chest, taking with them shimmering shards of powder blue. The shards floated in the silver wind, dissolving against the stone monument, as Corrin dropped to her knees. 

Three more weakened notes slipped past her lips before she collapsed to the stone floor below, resisting the urge to let her eyes roll back, the last notes of her song left unsung. 

A hand touching her shoulder caused her eyes to open once more, to gaze upon the smiling face of her brother, Xander. Beside him, Hinoka kneeled over her, an equally large smile on her lips. Blinking the haze from her eyes, Corrin saw Ryoma just behind Xander, arms crossed as he waited patiently, Camilla beside him as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Leo and Takumi stood on opposite sides, nodding their approval, as Elise ran forward and gave Corrin a big hug. Sakura timidly just a step behind Elise, to which Corrin offered her a hand. Elise released Corrin again, taking Corrin's other hand as they walked forward together, the others taking their places in behind as they walked away, leaving Corrin's body behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the early stages of figuring out my next full length story as well, so be sure to keep an eye out for that as well!


	8. Even the Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 6 "The Bet"
> 
> Odin and Laslow share a drink and the details of their Royal conquests, which Niles just so happens to overhear.

"Huzzah!" Both Odin and Laslow shouted out as their glasses were raised in celebration, slamming back the alcohol, and the glasses on the table. 

"You go first!" Laslow demanded, pulling the lock of Camilla's hair out of his pocket. Odin chuckled, retrieving the lock of Corrin's hair as well. 

"No! You go first!" Odin shot back, leaning over the table in order to hear all the juicy details. Laslow laughed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 

"It's not much to tell, really. I asked her if she would like to have tea with me sometime, the next day she invited me to her room, we talked a little, then she just got up and started undressing in front of me! Next thing I knew I was balls deep and sucking on that titty like a starving babe!" Laslow laughed, Odin grinning wide.

"Was she any good?" He urged Laslow, leaning in a little closer. 

"Oh, she was good! Her whole body trembled when she climaxed, completely soaked me when she squirted too. She didn't mind me blowing my load inside of her either."

"Yeah, Princess Camilla is a good lay." Nile's smooth voice joined in, sitting at the table uninvited with his own drink.  
"Next time you have her, try blindfolding her and tying her down. She orgasms super hard when you completely dominate her."

"You've - fucked Princess Camilla?" Laslow asked in disbelief, Niles laughing through his nose at Laslow. 

"Many a man in Castle Krakenburg has had Princess Camilla. And a few women from what I hear." Turning his gaze to Odin.  
"You should try her some time, wet and wild ride!" 

Laslow cleared his throat, trying to pretend his ego wasn't hurt. 

"Enough about Camilla, I want to hear about you and Princess Corrin."

"Really?!" Niles spat rather loudly, his attention fully turned to Odin.  
"You, and Princess Corrin. When?!" 

"While Lord Leo was visiting her in the Northern Fortress." Odin grinned proudly.  
"I disguised myself as a sex tutor sent by King Garon, and gave her _quite_ the lesson." 

"How tight was she? Did she cry when you fucked her? Or was she a little harlot like her sister and just give in?" Niles demanded, leaning further over the table, eager for details. 

"She was so shy it was adorable. And her ass was sure tight, but I didn't get to fuck it. She was too concerned about keeping her chastity." 

"But you at least stuck a finger in there, right?" Laslow now asked eagerly, Odin biting his lip.

"Uh, no."

"Well, then you stuck your tongue in there, didn't you? Or play with her clit?" 

"N-no." 

"Dude, you missed out!" Laslow sat back, less than pleased. 

"Hey! She still gave me a blowjob, let me fuck and suck her tits, then fuck her ass! I bet you didn't get half of that from Camilla!" Odin objected strongly, banging his fist against the table. 

"I agree with Laslow, you missed out big time not playing with her pussy at all." Niles weighed in, taking a sip of his drink.  
"If it was me, I would have fucked her brains out, make her orgasm so hard she'd beg me to come back and fuck her again."

A quiet moment passed between them, Niles and Laslow dreaming of how it would be to bed the sheltered princess, while an idea struck Odin. 

"That actually sounds like fun," Odin spoke up, calling their attention. 

"What're you planning?" Laslow murmured as he eyes narrowed on Odin, knowing that look on his face. 

"That the next time Prince Leo goes to see Princess Corrin, I give her a second lesson." Odin grinned maliciously.

"Oh, you have to include me in on that one!" Niles practically begged, looking Odin dead in the eye with all seriousness. 

"What, so you get to fuck her, and I'm chopped liver?" Laslow growled. 

"Not our fault you're Prince Xander's retainer, and not Leo's." Odin shrugged, Laslow grumbling in defeat.

"We'll need some kind of plausible story to why we're both there though. I'm not sure she'll buy the tutor act again." Odin remarked thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he further contemplated the idea. 

"You do that, and while you do, let me tell you about the time I railed a particularly difficult target of my own!" Niles grinned wickedly, Odin and Laslow both leaning in to listen.  
"I believe you know her, that foxy redhead, Selena." 

"You fucked Selena?!" Laslow burst to his feet in disbelief, nearly knocking over the table in the process. Odin couldn't help but laugh out loud, knowing full well how many times Laslow has tried, and failed, to bed Selena over the years. 

It would be a couple of weeks before Prince Leo returned to the Northern fortress to visit his sheltered sister, giving is devious retainers plenty of time to plan and dream of the new things they would teach the naive princess. Little did they expect that High Prince Xander would be accompanying him. Peri and Niles led the procession on the ride, while Odin and Laslow took up the rear, enough room between each pair to allow for some private conversation, more for the Prince's sake than that of the retainers. 

"You've got it all figured out, don't you?" Laslow begged Odin, a huge grin on his face. 

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to present Niles as her future husband, who she has to please before the wedding to be sure she's a suitable wife." Odin relayed a grin of his own on his lips. 

"So. Do you think you could _squeeze_ me into your scenario there somewhere?" Raising his eyebrows in anticipation of Odin's responce. Odin shooting him a sideways glance. 

"I don't think I can - " Odin tried to explain.

"Let me join in, or I'll tell the Prince's what you two are doing!" Laslow threatened, glaring harshly at Odin. 

"You wouldn't..." Odin breathed. 

"Lord Xander!" Laslow shouted as he spurred his horse forward.

 _"Laslow!"_ Odin growled between gritted teeth, snapping the reins of his horse to try and catch up to him. 

Hearing his retainer call out his name, Xander pulled the reins of his horse turning his mount to face Laslow as he approached. Leo merely halting his horse to wait for him. 

"Yes? What is the problem, Laslow?" Xander calm voice called to his retainer, who pulled his horse to a stop, Odin just behind. 

_"Okay, Fine! You can join in."_ Odin snarled at Laslow under his breath, which made Laslow grin wide in his victory. 

"Laslow?" Xander asked his retainer more urgently, his horse becoming restless. 

"My Lord, perhaps you and Prince Leo would like to stop for lunch since it's such a nice day!" Laslow cheered as if that were his original intent.

Xander's eyes narrowed at Laslow slightly, displeased, which made Laslow sweat and gulp beneath his grin. 

"My sister eagerly awaits us, I do not wish to make her wait a moment longer than needed." Xander coldly informed Laslow, turning his horse and spurring his forward once again, Leo's horse stepping in time with Xander's.

"Smoooooth" Odin taunted Laslow as his horse trotted past, Laslow sighing to himself before spurring his horse to catch up to Odin. 

The rest of the ride was inconsequential, the retainers stopping to stable the horses while they allowed their Masters to head inside. The Northern Fortress was just as quiet as last time, so few people lived here it was almost eerie. By the time they got inside, Corrin was already hugging Xander tight, her cheek pressed against his chest as he affectionately pet her hair. It was the first time Laslow laid eyes on her and immediately recognized her unbridled beauty. HIs cheeks flushed as his eyes scanned her body, watching as she shifted from hugging Xander to Leo in a somewhat less affectionate way. 

Odin leaned into his ear and made a pop sound with his lips that startled Laslow out of his wide-eyed stare of the Princess. Looking down, he hadn't realised the erection tenting his pants until now, crossing his hands in front of it in an attempt to hide it. Niles and Odin snickered at each other over it. Laslow growled, balling his hand into a fist with the intent of hitting Odin. 

"You're dismissed!" Xander's voice shook Laslow, turning back to his Master with a look of embarrassment. 

"We'll be spending the new five days here, during which time neither I nor Leo will require your guard, so that time is your own. Just try and remain out of trouble." Xander's gaze narrowing upon Laslow, who dropped his hand to his side and tucked his head in shame. 

"Five Days?! Truly Xander?!" Corrin begged as she gripped Xander's hand, bouncing up and down excitedly. 

A smack against Laslow's shoulder summoned him yet again from his stares, Niles motioning for them to take their leave into the eastern wing. 

"She's a piece of ass, not a priceless painting!" Niles laughed as the three of them walked together, Peri splitting off toward the kitchens without so much as a word. 

"No, She's the Mother of my Children! She just doesn't know it yet." Laslow breathed in reply, picturing her in his mind already as he merely followed Odin and Niles. 

Niles and Odin shared a laugh at Laslow's expense, his wild dreams of marrying her after only a glance. Odin had to wipe a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. 

For now, they would have to bide their time, and 'pounce' when the moment was right.

Nightfall provided the opportunity, which also provided Odin enough time to alter his original transformation spell to give both Niles and Laslow unique appearances. Reciting the hand-written spells, Niles' shoulders took on a broader form, skin lightening, and face shape changing slightly. Laslow, on the other hand, got a much darker skin tone, hair lengthening, face shape rounding slightly. 

"Let me do the talking! And stick to the plan!" Odin reminded them both strongly as he cast his spell over himself once more, taking on the form Corrin would recognize. Laslow and Niles shared a wicked grin of anticipation. 

Clearing his throat, and taking a deep breath, Odin prepared himself before opening Corrin's door without knocking. She was already in bed when they entered, but hardly asleep. The book she was reading quickly closed and slipped under her pillow as she turned to face her door, her cheeks a bit red. 

"Oh. You've returned." Corrin stated plainly, though her breathing was a bit unlevel. 

"Yes. Though not with a lesson this time." Odin explained, stepping to a side to allow Niles and Laslow to enter. Corrin started to look uncomfortable at the sight of them.  
"Allow me to introduce your husbands."

"Husbands?!" Corrin blurted as she stood from her bed, facing the three men. 

"Don't be frightened, Princess." Laslow tried to reassure her as he took a step forward, Odin quickly stepping between them. 

"It's alright, be still. They are from the country 'Qurraick' across the sea. Their traditions are quite different from our own, ones we must honour if the marriage your Father has arranged will be filled." Odin tried to explain calmly, though Corrin still seemed on edge.  
"You see, in Qurraick, all marriages are group marriages. Any woman will have up to three husbands and men up to three wives. These two will be two of your three future husbands. It is also a tradition of Qurraick to 'test' future marriage prospects to make sure they are 'well suited'. Do you understand?" 

"No I don't" Corrin shot back quickly, still guarded, but calmer. 

"They're here to make sure you live up to their sexual expectations before marrying you." 

Corrin's eyes darted between the three men, still uncertain. Laslow stepped forward once again, kneeling before Corrin. 

"It is merely a formality we must go through first. I promise you Princess, you will not regret it." taking her hand in his own, kissing her knuckles. Corrin swallowed hard nervously, her eyes glued on Laslow. 

He stood again, placing a hand on the shorter Princess' hip, and pulling her in gently. His lips pressed against hers gently, her hands curling around the material of his shirt as he did. Her body seemed to relax against him, even returning the kiss. Gently turning her, Laslow guided Corrin to her bed once more, laying her down on the soft bed. 

"I will make sure you're well prepared," Laslow whispered as he lifted the edge of her plain nightgown. He was delighted to find she wore no underwear, and her slit already moist. The scent of her was nearly enough to make him forget all else, dragging his tongue across her slit and flicking across her swollen clit. Corrin moaned softly, fingers gripping the sheet beneath her. 

Niles quickly shed his shirt, not about to waste any time now that the Princess was compliant. Laslow's tongue grazed against her again, Corrin's head tilting back as her back arched, gasping for a breath. That breath came thick as something else was shoved into her mouth with the breath, her eyes shooting open to see. Niles held the side of her head as he pressed his dick deeper into her mouth, grinning wickedly as he pressed against the back of her throat. 

"Not bad." Niles breathed, beginning to gently thrust into her mouth in the hopes of slipping into her throat, delighting in the sensation of his balls hitting her face as he did. 

Laslow switched gears as he plunged a single finger into Corrin's wet hole, his lips sucking on her clit. Her breaths became choppy as she was forced to breathe through her nose. The sound of tearing material made her shoulders shudder, unable to see Odin cutting open her nightgown. But she did feel his weight on her chest as he straddled her ribcage, his cock placed between her breasts. 

"Push them together," Odin commanded, grabbing her hand to show her to press against her breasts. She did as told, pushing her breasts together as Odin slid his length between them. 

As Laslow's finger slipped from her soaking wet pussy, Corrin released another gasp through her nose, her body aching from the sudden lack of sensation. But she was not left wanting long, Laslow quickly disrobed, eager to join the fun, wasting no time to force himself inside of her. Corrin let out a cry as she was penetrated for the first time, allowing Niles the chance to slip into her throat, making her take every last inch of his length. 

"That's better." He groaned as he held her head against him, allowing her no escape.  
"It's so hard to not cream in your throat." 

"Don't let the fun end too quickly," Odin whispered, though perhaps it was Laslow he needed to remind.

His thrusts came quick, and hard, losing what little control he had to begin with when he was treated to the pleasure of her folds. His hands shifted from holding her hips down to her thighs. Leaning back, he lifted her legs up and onto his right shoulder, holding them there as he continued to thrust wildly. Stepping off of Corrin's chest, Odin gripped Laslow's shoulder abruptly and glared hard at him. Laslow panted as he forced himself to slow down, even pulling away as he knew he was drawing close. 

"Let her breath!" Odin reminded Niles, who slipped from her throat, allowing Corrin to cough as she expelled the stale air from her lungs. 

As she gasped for air, Laslow stepped between her legs, his length pressing against her tummy as he leaned down to kiss her again. Little pecks of kisses as she gasped for fresh breath. Without a word, Laslow spun them so he laid on his back on the edge of the bed, Corrin over him. Odin stepped into place, helping guide her hips upward. 

"Come here." Laslow breathed as he gripped the base of his dick, aligning himself with her yet again as Odin helped her lower down onto it. 

Her gasp escaped her throat this time as she took his full length, pressing against her womb as he pulled her hips down on him. Gripping the back of her neck, he pulled her down toward him, but she received no kiss this time. His hands shifted to her ass, gripping her cheeks and spreading them wide. 

"Try to relax." He whispered to her as a sudden pressure could be felt against her asshole. 

Niles' hand gripped one hip, the other guiding his dick into her tight hole. A little pressure, then backing off, just to apply a bit more pressure as he eased her hole open. Laslow watched her expression as she felt herself being prepped, biting her lip and eyes narrowing. 

"Almost there." He whispered again as Niles grew tired of the wait, forcing himself inside.

A look of pain crossed Corrin's face for a moment as his length was forced deeper and deeper inside. Niles let out a sigh of satisfaction as he fully penetrated her, giving her a moment to adjust, before her chin was gripped by Odin. No words were shared before shoving his dick in her mouth, holding her head in place as he thrust inside. Niles sneered at Odin and started fucking her from behind. The force of Niles' thrusts rocked her body on Laslow's cock as well, letting him simply watch and enjoy as she was fucked good and hard. 

"It's so tight." Niles groaned through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into her hips as he kept up the pace.   
"I - I can't. I'm gonna..." 

He groaned louder as he reached the point of no return, grabbing a handful of Corrin's hair, thrusting in deep a few more times before he blew his load inside of her. Corrin cried out of Odin's dick as he did, Laslow's hands taking the place of Niles' as he lifted them up a little to thrust into now. He too was close and could feel Corrin's muscles tightening as well. It wasn't long until she too reached orgasm, her pussy clamping down on his length as her juices seeped past. Forcing himself in deeper, Laslow spilt his load inside of her as well, filling both her holes. 

Corrin pulled off Odin's dick to better gasp for breath, then giving soft cries as Niles, then Laslow both withdrew from her. She was tossed against the bed like a discarded toy as both of them took a moment to enjoy the euphoria of climax. Corrin's eyes remained shut as she tried to recover, drawing a deep breath after a deep breath. Odin circled the bed, he wasn't done yet. Gripping her legs at the knees, he pulled her to the edge of the bed and forced her legs open. Corrin gasped as he did, but didn't fight as he forced himself inside her pussy, and leaned over her. Gripping her by the shoulders, he thrust himself inside of her, watching her face as he fucked her harder than Laslow. Her eyes narrowed as he did, her fingers circling onto his back, nails digging into his skin. She only encouraged him on, thrusting inside of her so hard, the whole bed shook beneath them. 

"Get ready, Princess." Odin grinned, undoubtedly bruising both of their hips as he refused to relent. It was barely another moment before Odin pulled free of her, and let his seed spray all over her quivering body, bathing her in it like the little whore she was. 

"We're done here." Odin breathed, all three men quickly throwing their clothes back on, paying Corrin no mind. 

"Odin." Corrin breathed as she sat up, wiping the cum away with her torn nightgown.   
"Thanks for bringing your friends this time. It was fun. You should visit me again sometime." Grinning at all three of them. 

"We'll do that." Odin grinned back, all three heading out, and closing the door behind them.


End file.
